


The Other Potter

by Sourcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Chaptered, Complete, Draco is an idiot, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fourth Year, Gen, Hogward’s Fourth Year, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, Nice Draco Malfoy, Original Character(s), Pining, Siblings, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament, goblet of fire - Freeform, so is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Olivia Potter is trying to live after a shadow creature released her.Olivia Potter is trying to live after her name is drawn together with her brother's from the Goblet of Fire.Olivia Potter is trying to live after she makes her first ever friend.Olivia Potter is trying to stay alive.A/N; not good at summaries people. Slow burn and family drama. With a huge pinch of angst.





	1. The Shadow

Another year was starting. Olivia Potter was sitting on her usual spot above everyone else, on one of the stone bridges that supported the ceiling. Dumbledore had added a couple after she had requested a network she could use after her accident.

She had been on her first year at Hogwards, excited to meet her brother for the first time in 10 years, before stepping into the casle. Before the Sorting Ceremony, Olivia had run for the toilet on her own, confident that she could find it quickly despite being terribly nervous. She had heard a blonde boy talking behind him as she had walked along the stone hallways looking for the girls lavatory but couldn’t find it anywhere. She was just about to turn around before a black blob appeared in front of her and hit her hard. She had passed out and from that moment on, her fate was decided for her.

She had woken up in Proffesor Snape’s dark office where Madam Pomfrey and Proffessor Dumbledore were waiting for her eyes to open. They then had to explain her painful fate. She had been consumed by a creature simply known as the shadow. It was rare for it to take refuge in a student rather than a regular item such as a couch or perhaps a cloak but this one had been desperate for a new home. For the next 3 years (which was the amount of time a shadow would spend in a home before moving to a new one) Olivia could not touch any sunlight or her skin would break out in awfully painful blisters and bumbs. In the worst case, she could die. Being in the presense of sunlight alone was painful but she had learnt to manage it after a while. She had heard Dumbledore comparing it to being under the cruciatus course 24/7 to another teacher. 

Proffessor Dumbledore had been angry at the shadow creature but accomodating towards Olivia. He had sorted Olivia a network of planks and stone bridges along the ceilings of the castle so she could easily avoid any kind of light and move without being stopped by a sudden burst of it. She studied like anyone else, but took her exams in secret, dark rooms and never made any friends. She was never sorted, but because of her network she could get in to every house’s commonroom. Everyone in the castle called her ”Shadow” because they wouldn’t bother trying to be friends with her or never had the courage to even ask her name. 

But by far the most painful thing to her was not being able to say anything to her twin brother Harry. No one knew that he had a twin sister, not even Harry himself. The other one who had survived the death course only with a bigger scar. She was taken to an orphanage, since even her living relatives didn’t know about her; they had been told of her mother’s pregnancy like everyone else but the idea of twins was kept a secret. Even Sirius Black was told just last year. Her parents wanted for at least one of their children to be safe. That one had been Olivia.

Even Voldemort himself had forgotten the faithful night only remebering stricking Harry. Only the lighting bolt shaped scar running through Olivia’s entire face proved the Dark Lord wrong. All the stories only mentioned Harry, the boy who Lived. Everyone who knew about Olivia had been Sworn to keep her excistense a secret so when Voldemort would return she would be the secret weapon. She herself wasn’t a big fan of the plan.

Being away from Harry and not telling him anything had been difficult. Every day she would folllow him, making sure that he was ok. She would notice other students seeing her up in her ceiling but didn’t really care. Hermione Granger was the only one who had studied about Olivia’s condition and explained it to some of the students. She never had the courage to talk to her though, but they exchanged at least a couple of friendly glances every now and again.

This year though, her fourth year at Hogwards was special though, her secret would finally come out. The shadow had left her during the Summer vacation which she spent alone in the castle playing around with the Ghosts. She would finally be sorted and she could talk to her brother again after 13 years of waiting.

She saw the golden trio walk in the Great Hall, and she received a wave from Hermione. Even though she could jump down and eat on the table like everyother student now, it didn’t feel normal for her. She enjoyed the ceiling, it was her Own little spot. Not to mention the suveneir the shadow had left her; being directly under the sun was still painful.

She studied Harry’s expression. Olivia had of course heard everything about the World Cup and had felt it too. Her whole face felt like burning as the scar decorating it had hurt. She had figured that everytime Harry felt pain in his small scar, she would feel the same on hers. But Harry looked normal. (’good’ she thought). He would receive a Huge surprise today.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The feast had ended with the sulking sounds of the under 17-year-Olds who wanted to be part of the triwizard tournament. Olivia had left at the same time with Dumbledore as she needed his advice on how to tell Harry everything. She had climbed up to his Office through her little network and was now standing in front of the Headmaster.

”How do I tell him?” She asked. Dumbledore looked confused by the question.

”Harry. How do I tell Harry?”

”You plan to tell him about yourself?”

”Yes.”

”I would advice against it.” 

Olivia was more puzzeled than ever. She had waited. And now Dumbledore told him no?

”Why? He... he has the right..” She was interrupted by the swift motion of the Headmaster’s hand.

”Voldemort is going to return. I know you have felt it. He does not know about you. I would advice therefore, that we keep you a secret.”

She had heard the same excuse many times but this time she knew to be the truth. The deatheaters at the World Cup were enough of a proof. 

”How long? Do you think..?” She asked now her voice lower than before.

”I’m afraid I can not give you an exact time. I have to ask of you to be patient.”

Olivia nodded in dissapointment.

She stood there for a moment, in the silence before the Sorting hat, with a smooth flick of Dumbledore’s wand, was floating towards her. She rolled her eyes slightly hoping that the headmaster wouldn’t notice her reaction.

She stepped forward and the Hat dropped on to her head smoothly, a perfect fit. As it did so, it spoke.

”Oh, wasn’t expecting another Potter. Interesting. Very brave I see but slightly different.. hmm... I wonder... great destiny...”

”Oh just spit it out” Olivia said, annoyed. Her house didn’t matter to her; she had access to every common room anyway. She also didn’t care because she knew what she was. She had felt it and seen it as she compared herself to her Gryffindor brother.

”Slytherin” the Hat said as if in the middle of a yawn.

With another flick of Dumbledore’s wand the Hat floated away onto it’s spot on one of the shelves.

”Anything else?” Olivia asked.

”Yes. I hope you find what you are looking for.” And with that he gestured for her to leave. 

What was that about? The thought left her as she climbed back to her wooden bridge ready to keep herself a secret for another year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction EVER so please bare with me for the beginning as I'm trying to figure this whole thing out. In the meantime, I hope you like the story, it's been in my head for ages!


	2. The Name

Everyone was enjoying their Hallowe'en feast, so was Olivia, only she was about 6 meters (20ft) above everyone. It had been a month. A month since all the other students had arrived to Hogwards. A month since she had started her fourth year at the school, only now free from the shadow and a member of the Slytherin house. A month since her heart was broken because she couldn't tell her twin Brother about her excistence It had broken her. 

Olivia didn't keep her eye on Harry as much, instead she had focused on her studies. She was a top student but purposely made everything more difficult: instead of doing the Potions essay on the topic she knew everything about, she chose the second option which she had never heard of before. She continued her life in the shadows, but had broken the habit of continuously visiting the other house's common rooms. Proffessor McGonagall was very clear on the rules since she was caught in the Hufflepuff kitchens. Since she didn't crave the attention she had obliged. But living like this was miserable. She didn't even share looks with Hermione anymore, though she noticed from the corner of her eye the muggle-born girl trying to do so. Olivia had made her mind on the Gryffindors, she couldn't look at them or the temptation of telling Harry would grow. Thus, she continued her life, living with no one even knowing what she looked like. Only difference being her new shiny Slytherin badge decorating her robes.

Olivia was now eating on her new fauvorite spot: one of the stone bridges above the Slytherin table. Everyone had finally finished eating, but no one had left the Great Hall. See, the names were to be drawn from the Goblet of Fire. The Tournament had peeked Olivia's interest, so even she stayed to watch, instead of dissappearing to the shadows right after finishing dinner. A wave of relief went trough her body as Proffessor Dubledore dimmed the lighting. The Hall was dark, making the pain in her muscles dissapear. The Triwizard Cup stood proud at the end of the Hall, slightly too bright for Olivia's liking. 

The Goblet suddenly changed its behaviour and a piece of parchment flew out. It read Victor Krum.

"Knew it" Olivia said under her breath. It was quite obvious. 

The next name was Fleur Delacour. Olivia thought she looked confident, but would never survive all of the tasks. She looked too fragile. Of course Olivia was the one to speak, she looked starved compared to Fleur. 10 years at an orphanage had left its mark, and she couldn't eat much compared to other people her age. She was never given much food because the carers expected for her scar to infect and kill her. Olivia shook her head to get rid of the memory.

Finally Cedric Diggory's name was drawn out. Olivia nodded in support. He was ok, a good guy for what she knew of him. Pretty good Seeker too, not that she could've ever gone to see a match herself. 

Olivia yawned, and stood up ready to leave not wanting to listen Dumbledore's never ending speech about eternal glory. She had taken a couple steps towards her bridge's exit from the Hall when a commotion had started below her. The quickly turned, doing it too fast and almost falling down. She managed to kept her balance but now her heart was beating out of her chest. The Goblet changed again, only to reveal another piece of parchment. Dubledore caught it. Olivia's eyebrows rose as her curiosity peeked. The Headmaster read it silently first. Olivia's heart sank. She couldn't have heard right. Right?

Dumbledore now spoke with a raised voice.

"Harry and Olivia Potter!" 

'No. No no. No!' that's all that went through Olivia's head. 

"HARRY AND OLIVIA POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted. 

Olivia saw her Brother being pushed forward By Hermione, as he looked too confused over everything. Harry walked accross the Hall, making his way to the Headmaster and stopping By his side. He looked around, puzzled, he didn't know who Olivia was and most likely thought it to be a joke.

"Olivia. It's your time to come out of the shadows" Proffessor Dumbledore said, looking towards her, but failing to get eye contact, as all you could see of her was her sihlouette. Harry now in turn looked up, his breathing becoming more rapid. Suddenly the every eye, including both of Madeye's, was staring straight at her. 

'Ok... ok.' She thought. It was time.

Olivia took a second to gather herself, taking a deep breath. She jumped down, and heard a couple screams as she did so. (Some girl had though she was tying to kill herself. How dumb). Most of the students hadn't seen her jumping along her bridges. She gracefully landed in the middle of the Hall face down so that no one could see her complection. She felt everyone's stares. Another deep breath and she sucked in every bit of emotion she had and lifted her eyes from the ground for everyone to see. 

She heard multiple gasps and screams. It was the scar. The huge scar that she was Voldemort had given her, the scar that went through one of her eyes, accross her nose and through her lips. A lightning bolt identical to Harry's only much easier to spot. Olivia took one quick look at Harry, who looked like he had seen a ghost, and decided quickly to look at Dumbledore instead. She started to walk accross the Hall to Dumbledore. She took a quick look at the parchment, without recognizing the handwriting in which her name was written on. She looked back at the Headmaster and just continued walking towards the trophy room where all the other Champions had gone to. She brushed against Harry who could only watch her and with a quickened pace she escaped the whispers (and shouts) behind her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Olivia made her way down the stairs into the trophy room, she ignored the three champions' weird looks and hid in behind a case of golden plates. She could hear Harry's footsteps coming into the room. Olivia closed her eyes, wishing him away in her panicy state, but her wish hadn't come true. This wasn't something she could magically fix.

She heard Harry talking to Cedric.

"What happened?" Cedric asked and continued, "and who..?"

"I don't know" was Harry's only response. That hurt. Olivia hadn't expected it to hurt that much. But it felt worse than being exposed to sunlight whilst being the current home of a Shadow monster. Olivia kept the tears at bay though, she didn't want to cry infront of everyone. I guess she was too proud to do that.

A commotion was going on at the top of the stairs and coming closer to them. To Olivia's liking, everyone was quistioning Harry as he was the first one they could see. 

"Did you put your names into the Goblet of Fire" Dumbledore had asked.

"No, sir" Harry answered.

The answers were obvious to Olivia, and she couldn't take it anymore when the large woman had called him a liar.

"He couldn't have." Was the only thing that escaped Olivia's lips. At least that made everyone quiet and look around, remembering about her exsistence.

"Olivia?" Dumbledore called. She came out of her hiding, now looking at the group of teachers.

"Sir. Harry--" She looked down, remembering that she was a strager to Harry. 

"Mr. Potter couldn't have put our names into the Goblet. Even if he had asked an older student to do it" she said. Addressing her Brother formally was the way to go she thought. It didn't hurt as much that way.

"And why is that Miss  _Potter_?" asked the Giant Lady, making sure to pronounce her last name properly despite her French accent. She was clearly bitter over not knowing about a second Potter.

"How could've he? He doesn't know who I am." Olivia said with losing confidence on the latter part of her statement. She had to put all of her remaining energy to hold back tears. 

"10 minutes ago he didn't know that I existed" She finished, feeling Harry's eyes on her. The rest of the group though, turned to Dumbledore for answers.

"She speaks the truth. We've been making an effort to keep Miss Potter's identity a secret--"

"Why?" Harry suddenly asked. Olivia took a look at him, tears starting to form in his eyes, as he was looking at his sister.

"I think that is something I think she'll want to tell you herself, Mr. Potter" was Dumbledore's answer, which Olivia was grateful of.

"Did you, Miss Potter put your names into the Goblet?" asked Proffessor Snape suddenly.

"No." she aswered quickly.

"Can you provide any proof?!" asked the Tall lady, who's patience was now running to its end.

"The Great Hall tends to be filled with sunlight. My current... condition doesn't allow me to go near it without a great deal of pain. Sometimes even the presense of light is too much. If I would've put our names in... The pain of the light would've made me scream bloody murder."

"What about older students?" asked Snape.

"They're like... Mr. Potter. No one knows who I am." The group turned to Dumbledore.

He nodded at them. He looked at Barty Croutch in turn looking for an answer.

"The rules are absolute." The mustached man had said. "From this moment on the Potter twins are Triwizard Champions." Olivia now knew, that Croutch had been one of the few to know about her. The word "twins" had given him away.

"But sir--" Olivia started.

Croutch lifted his hand to silence her. She didn't like that.

"You understand that if I touch sunlight for too long I'll die."

"You can't let her compete" Harry had said quickly, finally coming out of his head after trying to sort out his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry. Both of you." Croutch left the room, quickly to avoid any more pleeding.

One By one everyone left the room, including the other champions. Cedric had been the only one to give the twins an apologetic look before going back up the stairs. Olivia and Harry were now alone. 

This was not the way Olivia had thought her first conversation with her Brother would start.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again friends!  
> I noticed that I got couple kudos and hits on my last chapter, and just wanted to say thank you as this is my first fanfic on this site ^_^  
> I hope you'll continue reading and enjoying the story~


	3. The Converstation

They stood there in silence. Olivia had her eyes glued to her shoes, being too afraid to look at Harry. Maybe that was the reason she wasn't a Gryffindor. Harry on the other hand, studied her. They had the same ashy black hair and green eyes. He was comparing her to the image he had of their mother, and the resemblance was uncanny. Of course, the scar had destroyed her beautiful features. They looked alike, Harry couldn't deny that. But he wanted to deny her, but disgarded the thought quickly. Why wasn't he told? A family member. A  _sister._  

The silence grew longer and more uncomfortable. Olivia was thinking, but Harry was faster.

"I... I'm Harry... Potter." he said offering his hand for her to shake. 

She lifted her eyes from the ground and looked first at the hand, then at Harry himself, who had forced a faint smile on his face. Olivia gulped silently.

"Olivia Potter" she said and shook her brother's hand. "Nice to meet you Harry" she added. 

"Explain. Please" he said, now growing more uncomfortable in her presense.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Any specifics in mind? There's alot."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I had lost everyone"

"I'm sorry--"

"That's not enough."

"I... I thought I could tell you on my first year. But then the shadow..."

"Why not tell me through owl then?"

"Harry--"

"Or send a note or tell me in the shadows, anything? You had options why not use them?"

"Harry. You're the one one everyone's lips. The Boy Who Lived. Our Parents--"

"Do you remember them?"

"No. You're the one with the photo albums and their money" Olivia knew that was a low blow but she had grown agitated. It was true though, Harry had everything that was left of their parents.

"What?"

"Before everything, when mum was pregnant, she and dad told everyone except for Sirius and Dumbledore that they were having one kid. No one knew that mum was expecting twins. The second born would be the lucky one, the one no one would know about. The one that Voldemort didn't know about. A child that could be hidden from his wrath. That was me"

"Did work, didn't it?" Harry said under his breath.

"I PAID THE PRICE FOR IT!" She suddenly shouted annoyed at her brothers lack of understanding.

"Voldemort struck you first and the spell rebound to him. With all that was left of him, he struck me. You. The Chosen one. Blessed to live with... Aunt and Uncle--"

"Blessed?!" Harry shouted.

"I WAS ROTTING IN AN ORPHANAGE! Far from everything! You got  _everything_ I've ever wanted! Food. Family.  _Friends_. The ability to go outside--" The word ’friends’ had stuck to Harry's heart. He didn’t like the feeling. Guilt.

"Whilst I was cursed to live alone with the shadow in me, becoming the monster Voldemort wanted you to be. " she continued.

A stone had formed around her heart through out the years being trapped in the castle. She hated herself for it, but couldn't help it. She was a true, cruel Slytherin.

Harry didn't have a reaction. He just stood there staring at his sister doe-eyed. It was overwhelming.

"You're a Slytherin" Harry simply said staring at the badge on her robes.

"Yeah. What else would you expect from a person like me?"

"You didn't tell me about you why?"

"It wasn't my choice"

"Bollocks" 

"Honest to God"

"Bullshit. If you wanted you would've told me--"

There were footsteps coming down from the top of the stairs. It was late, they weren't supposed to be out of their common rooms. 

"Ask Dumbledore if you want the truth from a person you actually trust" and with that, she jumped 15 feet into the air before landing on one of her wooden bridges. She took a last look at Harry and started walking off towards the Slythering common room.

Harry shook his head, angry. She wasn't wrong; he didn't trust her. She was a stranger. Harry turned around and jumped as he saw Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris grinning at him.

"I'll would give you a month's of detention if Proffessor Dumbledore wouldn't have given you a special pass for tonight Potter." Harry's brows frowned in confusion and quickly took the hint.

He passed the two and speed walked to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him asking him the same questions over and over again, but out of sheer confusion he aswered them all. He was angry. That was all he felt for the evening. But just before climbing to bed to call it a night, he smiled. 

_I'm not alone. I have a twin sister._


	4. The Letter

During the next couple of weeks the general air at Hogwards was tense. There were whispers all around about the "Potter Twins". Everyone was staring at Olivia when she was walking along her planks, something that she didn't apprechiate. Thus, she spent most of her time down at the dungeons, passing the Slytherin Common room. That was one of the few places where she didn't need to walk along the ceiling, but could keep her feet in the ground along the corridors. It also gave her time alone, since not that many people wondered down there during the day. This gave Olivia the chance to think and go through her emotions regarding her the talk she had with Harry. 

She could only feel sadness. Harry was angry (for a good reason), but jelaousy had taken over her. Anger had taken over her. I mean, she wasn't expecting hugs and sudden family dinners but she hadn't expected for them to fight. For Harry not to trust her. She cried. Alone in a randomly selected corner of a dungeon she cried. If she only wouldn't have gone to look for the toilet on her first day... But she had. Nothing would change that. 

"Crying like a baby, Potter?" She heard from a distance. She recognized the voice to belong to one of the Weasley twins. She looked up to see the ginger boy appear in front of her from the darkness. She wiped her tears away quickly and stood up to face him.

"Which one are you?" She asked, demanding indetification.

"George W--"

"Weasley, I know." She said mokingly, and in turn George's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had seen most of the pranks he and his twin had pulled, and gotten quite a lot of entertainment from them. But now she felt like she was on the receiving end of a prank. "What do you want? Give me jelly that turns me into a trumpet?" She said already defensive, not liking the idea of someone seeing her cry. 

"No, maybe next time." He said very plainly. He sounded... almost conserned. 

"How are you holding up?" He asked. It was Olivia's turn to frown her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why do you care?"

"Harry's a mess. From experience when the other twin's a mess the other one is too"

"We're not identical"

"I figured."

Olivia snuck a shy smile to the older boy's wit, but washed it away from her face quickly. 

"What do you mean a mess?"

"According to Ron... he's screaming in his sleep, he's not eating right, he's skipping classes... he trashed their bedroom becuase he was angry at something"

"That would be me" Olivia said without giving the comment much thought. 

"Fred is talking to him now..."

"I don't need your help. You're here because you want him to be ready for the first task clear headed, so that you can make money out of Malfoy's bet"

"How did you--"

"You should look up when making secret and definitely suspension worthy business deals"

"Oh"

"The point is... I'm not a sister to Harry. He doesn't know me. So how about you go tell his friends to By his side and help him out? I don't have much experience over that but that's what I thought friends were for" and with that she brushed past George and started walking towards the Slytherin common room.

\---------------------------------------

She could not sleep that night. The truth was she hadn't slept in a while. The nighmares had made that clear. But the thought of Harry being that angry at her that he would trash his bedroom... She didn't like that thought. But she had an idea. A way to make him trust her, forever. But she wasn't sure she wanted to part with it. It meant too much.

She turned to her side, and closed her eyes. 'I'll make my mind up in the morning' she thought. 

She did make a decision. She would part with the only thing she had left of her parents, the one thing Harry wasn't given.

\---------------------------------------

Olivia walked out of the Slytherin Common room, fear spreading through her body. For the first time in her life, she would not use her Network of planks to commute around Hogwards.. That was terrifying. She didn't have classes that day, but she did have a task. She had to find Harry.

People were staring at her in horror as she passed hundreds of students along the hallways. No one had ever seen her there before, and seeing her upclose was... odd. Olivia kept her head high, trying not to care what people were saying about her. The "Potters Stink" badges were enough to let her know what was going through their heads. She was grateful that the badges only had a picture of Harry, since no one really knew what she looked like. Of course the scar was a huge give away of her identity.

Through a window, she saw Harry talking to Cedric Diggory at the Quad. Outside. It was a sunny day. Shit.

She looked as Harry ended the conversation with Cedric and was walking towards his friends, Ron, Seamus and Hermione who were just about to step outside. Olivia ran for it, but was too late. Harry was now with his friends, talking in the sunlight. 'Ok... a little sunlight never hurt anybody... except for me, but I'll be fine...' she told herself over and over again.

She came up to the open archway. She put her hand through to the light, testing the pain. It hurt, alright. But the affects weren't as fast, she didn't have blisters all over yet and she wasn't screaming. That was something. Olivia clentched her jaw, and looked at where Harry was stood. She nodded and stepped into the sunlight, speed walking towards her twin.

She wanted to scream. Her body twitched slightly first but she gained control over it. Tensing every muscle, she made it to Harry, who finally (with his friends) noticed her. Harry's eyes conveyed pure hate, but Olivia didn't have the time to cry over that now. She was feeling the blisters forming on her hand which she quickly hid in her robe pockets.

"Harry, I need to talk to you" she said, putting most of her energy into forming coherent sentences. That wasn't the greatest idea, as she could feel the pain getting worse as she spoke.

"Yeah? Go ahead, talk" There was hurt in his voice. 

"Can we do this somewhere else?"

"Why? Another family member I have to meet?"

"Harry..." Hermione budged in, a look of worry on her face. "She's in pain". Hermione knew everything there was to know about Olivia's sickness. 

Suddenly Hermione grabbed Olivia's arm that she had hid in her pocket, and showed it to Harry. It was red as fire, blisters bursting and forming, and the skin blackening as the skin was exposed to the light again. Harry gasped together with Seamus and Ron who weren't ready for the gory image. Olivia nudged her hand free and put it back into her pocket. She could feel the beginning of blister forming on her forehead, signaling to her that she didn't have much time. 

Harry's expression had turned from hate to instant worry, as he remembered the words she had said in the trophy room few weeks ago. She could die. Olivia hated that. harry was worried when her life was in danger, but hated her on every other time. Why was this so complicated? Olivia shook her head, felling the urge to scream from the pain.

She reached for the other pocket in her robes and took out a very old looking envelope and shoved it against Harry's chest. He took it to his hands and looked back at her.

"You're welcome" she said and ran out of the Quad.

She didn't run for very long, just until she found an empty classroom just By the Quad. With the wave of her wand she put the blinds down and crashed down to the stone floor screaming. It hurt her throat but the pain was too much to take, she had to scream. In her absent mindness, she had forgotten to close the door behind her, and so, everyone could hear her screaming in pain. Including Harry, who after hearing the first scream started speed walking to the other direction. The sound reminded him of the screams of her mother whenever he was knocked out By a Dementor.

Very quickly a curious crowd had formed around the door, some were amused, some were worried. It didn't take long for Proffessor McGonagall to show up, curious over what the commotion was about. Then, she heard the screams. The Proffessor quickly uttered a sleeping spell, so that Olivia wouldn't need to be consious during the time of pain. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting alone in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. After hearing the screams they hadn't talked much, couple words here and there. The image of Olivia's whole body looking like her burnt hand invaded Harry's mind. Ron's face was blank, Hermione's in thought.

"What is it?" asked Ron, referring to the envelope Olivia had given Harry.

"A letter, I think" he answered.

"It's worth dying for" Hermione said quickly. "You should read it"

Hermione was right. Olivia had put her life on line for giving that letter to Harry. But it didn't make sense to him. It was just a letter.

"It's probably an apology" Ron said, throwing his idea into the mix. Harry nodded. "Go on, read it" Hermione said, not keeping her patience in check.

Harry had the letter in his hands. For the first time he read the outside of it with care.

"It's addressed to both of us."

"What?" that was Ron, confused.

"Here, it says, to Harry and Olivia Potter"

"She must've read it then" Ron continued.

"But the seal is not broken" said Hermione. Harry shook his head, took a deep breath and broke the wax seal on the front of the envelope.

The envelope shook itself out of Harry's hands and slowly the old and crumpled envelope had eyes and a mouth.

"It's a howler." Ron said quickly, face turning straight to discomfort as he had some experiences over those. But the howler wasn't screaming, and the voice was one that Harry recognized faintly. Tears started forming in his eyes as the howler spoke.

_'Hi Harry. Hi Olivia. It's mummy here.'_

Both Hermione and Ron gasped in surprise. Harry quickly shh'd them.

_'Things aren't so great at the moment. I think we're in trouble. But I promise you'll be okay. Sooner or later you'll be on the platform toward Hogwards, oh how proud I am of you two!'_

The first tear dropped to Harry's face. The second and third were close behind.

_'I don't know how old you are when you're listening to this but... I hope you're happy. I'm happy to know that you fond each other again. Since you are listening to me together, that gives me peace. Knowing that my children are there for each other. With that I can go happy myself'_

That's stung Harry's heart. Olivia wasn't here with him. Guilt spread through Harry like wildfire.

_'I don't have much time, but... Harry take care of your little sister, she's such a troublemaker. Make sure she won't get into trouble. And Olivia, keep your Brother safe, he tends tp find trouble where ever he goes. I'm sorry we took you away. Someone had to be safe. And Harry I'm sorry we couldn't take you away from all this. And most of all, stick together. Always. I love you both very much. And so does your father. We'll be waiting for you on the other side. Take you time. With love, Mummy'_

As the howler stopped talking the letter started tearing itself apart.

"NO!" shouted Harry but there was nothing he could do. The letter had destroyed itself. Harry was unable to compose himself.

"Can you restore it?!" He asked staring at the torn pieces of the letter that now lie on top of the coffee table.

"I don't know" Hermione said, teary eyed herself. "I'm so sorry Harry"

Harry shook his head, trying to control the wave of tears pouring down his face. 

"She should hear it." Harry finally said and gathered up all of the pieces, and putting them in a safe Place. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh, this one's a bit angsty, not going to lie. I PROMISE THAT IT GETS A BIT MORE CHEERY SOON. So there's something happy to wait for xx   
> Hope you're liking it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos whatever, I'm just glad having people reading my stuff.  
> Also apologies for some of my spelling errors, I'm not a native speaker though am fluent but from time to time I royally mess up spellings hehe.


	5. The Preparation

Olivia learnt that word travels fast in Hogwards. Everyone was talking about how "the Potter girl was shrieking in pain", "Olivia Potter stopped living for a moment", or "her skin looked like coal it was that burnt". What the students were most curious though, was if Olivia was able to be part of the Tournament. Fred and George had to continuosly say no to students that wanted to bet multiple galleons on Olivia dying during the first task, even they had enough of a moral code to say no. 

Olivia herself was ok, the pain was gone when she woke up in her bed, and the burns hadn't left too bad scars behind. She had tried to skip classes but Snape had told her if she didn't she would have an escort to take her. She didn't use the corridors anymore, she didn't show her face anymore. She had seen and heard Harry trying to meet up with her, but ran the other way every time. She didn't want to hear from Harry what her Mother had to say. She didn't want to know; she had given her most prised posession away, knowing that it would be now shred to pieces. But now, she was forced to be in the presence of Harry and the other Champions.

Rita Skeeter, a ridiculously flamboyant woman was telling her photographer to change the lighting around, whilst half of the champions sat, half stood very uncomfortably . They were in a dark-ish room, Dumbledore had made sure that if the Prophet were to take photos and interview Olivia, it would be done with no harm coming her way. That included the flash of the camera, which was now the reason for the over an hour long photoshoot session. Olivia mumbled her sorries to the other Champions, who simply ignored her. Harry wanted to say something, but was not able since he wanted to talk alone.

"Well, I'll interview the twins today. So the rest of you may go" the blonde lady said, and in an instant Fleur, Cedric and Victor ran out of the room. "So... We'll do this individually. Which one wants to go first?" Olivia waned to wipe that fake smile out of her face. Neither Harry or her answered.

"Which one of you is the youngest"

"I am" Olivia said quickly.

"Shall we start with you then? Harry, come back in... 15 minutes, get yourself something to eat you look parched..." Harry left the room, wanting to say something back, but deciding to keep his mouth shut. He closed the door behind him. The only light in the room came from a small oil lamp on a far table.

Next to Skeeter, flew a green quill taking notes as she spoke.

"Tell me, what's all this like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being thrown into the dragon's den out of your shadows, rumours running wild, sudden fame, getting all of that at just 12?"

"I'm 14... And, it's not really different... It's just a lot more staring coming my way"

"And what do you say to the rumours surronding you?"

"What rumours?"

"You can't put on a show. Being in the sunlight will eventually kill you, are you ready for that?"

"I'm not planning on dying"

"And what about your Brother? People are wondering if you truly are his true sibling"

"The scar on my face disagrees"

"Romance! Is it true that you are involved with one certain Draco Malfoy?" Olivia's eyebrows frowned. Malfoy and her? She had never even met him.

"I have never met him"

"Mhmm" Skeeter winked. "How has Harry taken all this?"

"Maybe you should ask him"

"I will... It would just... be great to get the other twin's point of view"

"That's Harry's business, not mine. Anything else?"

"What went through your mind when you put your names into the Goblet of Fire?" That was it. Olivia smiled, said her goodbyes and walked out. Answering questions about rumours was a waste of precious time. 

Olivia walked along a dark corridor, trying to look for a bridge to jump up to. She wasn't too familiar with this part of the castle. Unfortunately for her, Harry was walking towards her, she didn't have  Place to hide at.

"Olivia." He said as he made his way to her. She had stopped, stared and cursed at the ceiling before meeting her eyes with her twin's.

"What do you want, Harry?"

"Dragons. That's the first task. They're putting us against dragons" Olivia's heart skipped a beat. She didin't need the extra stress.

"Great. More burning flesh"

"You should--"

"I can't withdraw Harry. You know that..." Harry looked down, and Olivia knew what was coming. "I don't want to know." She simply said.

"What?"

"The letter. I don't want you to tell me"

"Hermione is looking into restoring message"

"I don't need it"

"You should hear it"

"Harry. I carried that letter around for 10 years so that we could listen to it together. I gave it to you. I don't want to know anymore. You don't even see me as your sister"

"Because how would I know? No one told me about you, Olivia--"

"I know. But... the truth is that... if we weren't twins, we wouldn't be having this conversation. We wouldn't be friends. So why try?"

"Because we are"

"What does it matter anymore?" Olivia walked By Harry, who grabbed her upper arm to stop her.

"Promise me, you'll prepare. For the task"

"You should go have your interview, Mr. Potter" she answered and nudges her arm free. She quickly spot a bridge, jumped and ran to the shadows.

\-------------------------------------------------

Getting ready to fight against a dragon was no easy task. Olivia knew that all the other champions had teachers helping them out, but she had refused all help. She would do it her way. Like Rita had said "she couldn't put on a show". That's what it was. Entertainment for the rest of the school.

For Olivia to live through the task, she had to be quick. The idea of being free from going through the rest of the tasks was also appeling. Olivia came to a conclusion over her technique over how to beat a dragon. I mean what other way could she rebel against the system, get kicked off from the rest of the tournament and not die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Ok, I'm not sorry. This chapter is not the greatest but I felt that Harry and Olivia had to have a quick talk before the first task, so you know what that means. We'll finally get to the tournament in the next chapter yeyyy.. I'm really excited to write that ^^  
> I'm currently quite busy with school work but I'm trying to push out chapters as quickly as I can (daily would be my goal) since ideas are taking over my head xD  
> I hope your enjoying the fic, this one is almost at 50 hits (omg thank you for reading) which is ridiculously amazing!!


	6. The First Task

It was the day before the first task. Olivia was walking along one of her planks, a crumpled up Daily Profet in her right hand. It was bad. "Olivia Potter, 12, in a romantic relationship with a Slytherin house mate Draco Malfoy, whilst ignoring her twin Brother, Harry's, continuous cries for the ghosts of their past". Absolute garbage. Olivia was fuming, but desperately tried to focus on the task at hand. That consentration was quickly broken By a certain platinum blonde infront of her. Olivia quickly became confused; no one had ever dared to use her bridges before.

"Malfoy." she greeted.

"Potter" he answered, awkward silence continued. Olivia wanted to go past him, but the wooden plank wasn't wide enough for two people. 

"I thought I should introduce myself since it seems that we are the current 'it couple'" he said, a cunning smirk decorating his face.

"A Malfoy dating a half-blood. Scandalous! Your father must be disappointed" 

"I wouldn't know Potter, the howler hasn't arrived yet." This conversation was getting odd. Malfoy didn't speak like this to people. At least to... wait. 

"You told Skeeter that we were dating, right? That's why you're talking to me. So that people can see us together"

"How egotistical of you, Potter. My father told me to put you on a good mood. He's betting on you to win"

"Me?"

"Only Slytherin in the Tournament. I put my money on Krum. You're going to die before you get to the third task, Potter"

"Well... At least someone's being honest about it" Something in Malfoy's expression changed then. He looked... almost sad. Weird.

"Would you just throw me an insult and let me pass?" She blurred out.

"Do you know who gave the rumour to the Profet?"

"No. Do you?"

"You think if I knew I would ask, Potter. Wow, I didn't expect you to be dumb. Must be that mudblood mother of yours"

"Well, sadly she wasn't there to raise me. You can thank your father's Master for that. Will you move, Malfoy? I kind of have a big day tomorrow"

With that Malfoy jumped down to the corridor, and Olivia continued her way forward. Something about Malfoy was intriguing. She couldn't tell what that was.

\--------------------------------------------------------

She didn't sleep that night. Her mind was occupied debating herself on the way she was going to fight a dragon. She was having second thoughts. Maybe there was another way to go about things, only she wasn't smart enough on her own to come up with one. 

She could hear people getting ready to go to the Stadium outside for the first task. She hadn't even gotten up yet. People were excited to knw what the task would be. Olivia oopened her eyes. To her liking, the room was empty.

At the foot of her bed, on top of her trunk was her new robes for the Tournament. They were Slytherin colours, emerald ans Silver. The back was decorated with a blocked "Potter" in Silver. She was also given boots and gloves. She decided to leave the gloves behind, she wouldn't be the one getting hurt this time. 

She dressed, put her dark hair on a tight high ponytail. Lastly, she took her wand and put it in a pocket inside her robes. She took a deep breath, jumped up to her bridges and walked out. Thank god it was a cloudy day, there was no direct sunlight, though being outside still waas slightly painful. It wasn't anything that she couldn't manage for a while.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The champions tent was the peak of Olivia's stress levels. She had drawn a Portugese Harvey-named dragon, whatever that meant. It was tiny on her hand, but it didn't look too friendly.

Diggory went first. Olivia could hear cheers and boo's, people enjoying the fight. Olivia shook her head. She hadn't talked to Harry, if she had to talk about him she would always say "Mr. Potter" rather than just "Harry". They were both consentrating, Olivia fidgeting far less that Harry was. After about 10 minutes, Cedric's battle was over, he had been successful. Then it was Fleur, who took her time. At this point, Harry was walking circles in the tent, whilst Olivia was stood still eyes closed in consentration. Krum was next after Fleur was victorious. He was much quicker, also taking around 15 minutes to beat the dragon. 

It was Harry's turn. Before walking into the Stadium, he only looked at Olivia, looking quite nervous. Olivia only gave him a reassuring nod. Harry walked in, as the crowd was chanting his name like they had done to the previous champions. 

Olivia stood up and started anxiously jumping around. She didn't want to show her nervousness to the other champions, even Harry. There's something that  eased her mind about her plan. The shouts, the cheers, the screams. She could hear comments like "that's my boy" to "go dragon kill him". No matter what the audience member thought, they were having a good time watching the show. The show of a 14 year-old fighting a dragon. 14-year-old getting killed. That didn't sit well with Olivia. She was getting angry. And she wold go to the stadium with that anger.

Harry had beaten the dragon. It was Olivia's turn finally. She took her wand out from her robes and took one last breath before stepping in the stadium.

No one was chanting her name. It was a mostly silent arena, Olivia thought that maybe they expected her to start screaming in the presense of light. She stood still, no sign of the dark red dragon. 

"C'mon do something!" someone shouted. "How are you not dead yet?!" "Move, Potter!" "How boring" "I thought she would be dead already" there were many. 

Olivia's wrath grew. She looked onto the middle of the rocky stadium to see a golden egg. But no dragon. Olivia theorized that it was lurking on the other side By the movement around that side of the audience. Olivia squatted, silently saying " _wingardium leviousa_ " to a fist-sized rock By her feet. She levitated it on the side of the Stadium, and dropped it half way between her and where she believed the dragon to be.

Within an instant the dragon whipped its tail to the spot, and breathing bright fire straight after. The red reptile walked out of its hiding Place, now clearly visible to Olivia, who didn't move an inch. People in the audience were shouting at her to duck or hide. She wouldn't do that. 

The dragon saw Olivia. People gasped in fear. Olivia lifted her left hand up as if she was ready to taim the beast. Some of the audience laughed at her gesture. But the dragon did not breathe fire her direction, or even try to attack her. It was angry, but calm at the same time. 

"That's right, I respect you, beast" Olivia muttered. " _Difindo_ " she spoke with a slight wave of her wand. The chain that prisonered the dragon was now broken, and the beast was able to fly free if it so chose. But the reptile was perplexed. It moved towards Olivia, few steps at a time. making sure that she wouldn't attack her.

"Come on over you... I need to make sure I hit you..." she said under her breath, hoping that no one could hear her. 

She moved her right arm behind her back, so that the dragon could not see her weapon. It was getting closer.

"RUN YOU FOOL" was one of the shouts that caught Olivia's ear, it sounded very much like Hermione. 

Olivia's left hand was still up, keeping the monster calm. It was now only about 15 meters (~50ft)  between the creature and her. She flashed a sly smile, whipped her wand and spoke very loudly and clearly " _Avada Kedavra_ ". A green flash left her wand and struck the monster that wasn't ready to defend itself. The dragon fell down, crashing over everything underneath it, and piercing through rocks painfully. It was certainly dead. Olivia straightened herself up.

The Stadium had gone silent. No one dared to speak a word. Olivia took a look at the teacher's tent, everyone's mouths were open, Barty Croutch especially. Rita Skeeters green quill was going crazy. Olivia smiled to herself, not because she was happy to kill, but because her message had gone through. She put her wand to the base of her neck, to elevate her voice for everyone to hear.

"You're happy now, are you?! Got entertained By death?! C'mon CHEER!" She took the wand out, walked calmly to her egg, but as she came up to the golden sphere, she didn't pick it up. Instead, she kicked it like a football, and the egg rolled off. Some people gasped By the showing of such disrespect. Some Slytherin's were cheering at the rebellion. Olivia looked around at the shocked faces, smiled to herself once more. If something would get her kicked out it would be this. She walked out of the arena.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Everything went crazy. There were no parties like some houses had planned. Everyone sat around their common rooms in silence. One Place that wasn't silent though was Dumbledore's office, in middle of which Olivia was standing, getting the scolding of her life. 

"Unforgivable. You killed that dragon with an UNFORGIVABLE" Barty Croutch had screamed at her.

"Oh, I'm well aware of the spell I used, sir" she had aswered.

"Olivia," Dumbledore started with a much more calm tone, "why kill that beast when it was answering to your will?" Olivia snickered.

"Proffessor Dumbledore, it wasn't answering to my will. It was simply... curious over someone not trying to kill it or inprison it for the first time in his life. If it had seen my wand it would've attacked"

"An unforgivable! By a fourteen-year-old, Albus! The press--"

"The press will write whatever you tell them to" Olivia butted in. "Rita Skeeter had a wonderful imagination, I bet she could write you a great story"

"Olivia, please"

"'The rules are absolute. For now on the Potter twins are Triwizard champions'. You're the ones who put me into this"

"What are we going to tell the press? Hmm?" Mr. Croutch said, face growing more and more red.

"The unforgivables are only unforgivable when you attack another human with them. If not then, I expect you will be throwing Proffessor Moody to Azkaban. He killed a spider with an unforgivable during class. He got no punishment. I also made sure that I would hit the dragon and no one else with the spell. You will tell the press that I killed a dragon and with-drew from the tournament"

"Albus..."

"Miss Potter. You're very smart, but this can't go unpunished. You used an unforgivable, and I have to make sure that spell never leaves your lips again" Dubledore started.

"Let me out of the tournament. That should be my punishment"

"On the contrary, Miss Potter" Olivia's heart sank. "That is exactly what you want. I can give you that. You will continue in the tournament"

"But sir. What if next time it's a sunny day? What if next time I kill a human being?"

"You are not capable of that, Miss Potter. No matter how much you believe yourself to be the next worst thing after Voldemort-" Croutch trembled. "You can't kill a person."

"Punishment, Albus" Croutch said, still red as a tomato.

"I say... The following week in detention. And you will not participate in the Yule Ball"

"Really? You won't let me not compete but instead don't let me go to a stupid ball? This is ridiculous! If you wanted to give me a proper punishment I would be on the next train back to London!" Olivia shouted at the Headmaster, but his arm cam eup to stop her rant.

"Olivia. Why do you think it wasn't sunny today?" Olivia looked at the Proffesor, confused, but he winked at her. Dumbledore had made sure that she wouldn't die, at least becuase of the sun.

"The game is fair, Miss Potter. Now you take this," Dumbledore handed her the golden egg "and be on your way back to your dormitories" 

Olivia nodded and turned around, looking at the ceiling for her bridge, but couldn't find it on its regular spot.

"Also, as a form of punishment... Your Network has been made slightly smaller" Dumbledore said cheerily.

"What?"

"You Network will not lead you to your classes or to the Great Hall. Teachers' offices are also out of reach. Everything else is on its Place" 

"WHAT? Proffessor--"

"Like you said. If I wanted to punish you properly I would. This is it. You have to live with what you've done, rather than escape from your actions to the shadows."

Olivia shook her head and walked to the golden eagle. She would not learn her lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's been over a week since my last chapter post, and I apologize. I have assessment on the 14th so I've been crazy busy with uni work. After Monday though, I should get back into a more regular schedule with this fic. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think this has been my fauvorite to write so far!


	7. The Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's been a while, and this one is a shorty but better than nothing yeah? I've had some writer's block, but hoping to get rid of it now.  
> ALSO, over 100 hits! That's amazing, thank you for everyone who's been reading!

The Castle's students were still silent the following day. The Weasley twins had planned a party at the Gryffindor tower to break that silence. Of course, a Slythering like Olivia didn't get an invite. That was the least of her worries at the moment.

She had to walk more along the corridors, only getting to her common room through her Network. When she walked past people she could instantly hear whispers behind her. The stares were now at her back; no one dared to look her in the eye. She had power over people, not over the way she wanted, but the way she expected. In Olivia's eyes, she was a monster,  the next Voldemort. But the worst thing By far, was that she had to keep cometing in the Tournament. She had tried to open the egg, which screamed in return. Different ideas went through her head, maybe she would just refuse to show up? Nothing made sense anymore, and it wasn't like she had any friends to give her advice. Maybe that's what she really needed. A friend.

She was now sitting on one of her few bridges, hiding By the Slytherin common room. She was dangling her feet, moving them to-and-fro. She was staring at people who were going in and out, trying to think of things to say as an ice breaker. She hadn't had friends in years, she didn't know how to even make friends. Keeping up a convesation without it ending up in a fistfight was hard enough. An endless sea of maybe's and what if's filled her thoughts, desperately trying to organize them. 

There were footsteps coming her way, but couldn't see the person who they belonged to. She leaned over a bit more, as the sound came closer, but nothing. Ghosts don't have fottsteps do they?

"Snooping around, Potter?" the familiar spitting voice made her jump and turn her head violently to the side. Draco Malfoy stood right next to her, looking (literally) down at her, one brow risen with curiosity. 

"Something says that I should get a friend" she answered honestly, surprising herself. Malfoy snickered.

"So you decided to what, stalk them? Makes sense, Potter" he sat down next to her.

"How do you make friends, Malfoy?"

"You talk to people"

"Yeah... because that's an original idea" Olivia said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well... half of the school is afraid of you. And the rest hates you. You don't really have options here, Potter"

"Strictly noticed"

They sat there. In a comfortable silence for a moment. They both found each others' Company soothing and calm. 

"So... you killed a dragon"

"Yeap"

"With an unforgivable"

"Yup, I sure did"

"Why?" 

"Why do you ask? You're not going to run to Skeeter, are you?"

"Curiosity. Also you were fastest so I lost my money. I have to check if you're worth the investment"

"I'm not worth it trust me"

"My father made 250 galleons By betting on you"

"250?!"

"Your odds weren't great, Potter" they laughed together. 

"You can call me Olivia, though. And I know you hate my Brother, with a passion... just know that I'm not him"

"What, an arrogant, big headed git? I figured"

"Good"

"In that case I think you can call me Draco." He offered his hand for her to shake, which she did. 

"Congratulations, Potter twin. You're first friend is your brother's nemesis"

"I could care less. He hates me anyway"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell him. About myself"

"Not going to lie that was a bitch move"

"I was supposed to be Dumbledore's secrect weapon when Voldemort comes back. Like I was ever going to do that" Draco's eyes shifted down, feeling quilt over his family's relations on hers.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. I'm more of a death eater than I'm a good wizard. I think everyone knows that after yesterday"

"So, if you was given a choice, you would join him?" She shook her head.

"I like the grey area"

"Word of advice," he started, his grey eyes glued to her green ones, "if you ever are faced with the choice... don't join him" she nodded in return, understanding where he was coming from. "And I never said that"

"Understood, Draco"

"Good to know, Olivia."


	8. The Pairs

Olivia craved darkness. There was no Place in the castle that was completely dark. Since her Network had been made smaller, she had to withstand more light (and stares), she couldn't feel comfortable anywhere. She had come to the conclusion that she needed help. She didn't want to ask Draco, since he was trying to crack the clue of the golden egg - something that he demanded to do, though Olivia couldn't've cared less. So, she decided to follow the rumours and whispers that had filled the castle.

She was walking along a busy corridor, when she noticed the Weasley twins joking around together with the golden trio, listening to their conversations. It had been 5 days since the first task, 2 days since the announcement of the Yule Ball. She didn't want to talk to her Brother, but she did have to comfront him at some point. Hopefully not today though. She walked up to the group of Gryffindors. Harry was the first one to notice her.

"Olivia... Hi" he greeted awkwardly, a look of consern on his face. Olivia felt that to be ridiculous; he was the one with a broken arm and scarred face. She decided to ignore his greeting.

"Fred, George. I need your help with something" she simply said turning her head to the surprised twins.

"Did you figure out the clue?" Ron asked quickly.

"No. I have a personal problem" she answered honestly.

"Go on" the twins said together.

"It's about WWW" she said, trying to be discreet.

"They know about it" Fred started, "No need to be all whispery" George finished. Olivia took a quick look at Harry, not wanting to seem weak in front of him.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" she asked. 

"What about it?" The twins asked back. Hermione once again was the only one getting the hint.

"You're in pain again" she said concerned.

"Are you?" Harry quickly asked, worried too.

"I'm trying to do business here, Mr. Potter." she stated, shutting him up and shocking the rest of the group By the formal way of adressing her twin. "Is there a way to keep the darkness around for a bit longer?"

"We're in the testing phase of a 5 minute one" Fred answered.

"How much?" She quickly asked.

"You are in pain, aren't you?" George asked after getting begging looks from Harry.

"I'm in pain 24/7 it doesn't go away."

"What does it feel like?" Ron asked, curious.

"Ever been under the crucio-curse?" she answered, the group gasped.

"How much? For the 5-minute one?"  

Fred dug around his pockets for to dark Stones and handed them to Olivia.

"It's in testing so, free for now"

"Thank you" she said, and started to turn away, before coming up with an idea. She turned around again to face them once more.

"Fred, Angelina wants you to ask her. George, Katie Bell has a beautiful dress but no date. Ron, bloody idiot, everyone knows that Hermione already has a date. You should ask one of the Gryffindors, maybe one of the Patil twins? Hermione, good job. And..." She turned to Harry, looking down before talking, "Cho Chang i going with Cedric Diggory. You have to ask someone else" She was about to turn before George nudged in: "Who are you going with?" 

"I'm banned. Dumbledore's orders" she turned around and walked off. 

"Damn it, I was going to ask her" Geroge said absent mindedly to himself.

"Don't touch my sister George" Harry said back to the comment.

+++++

Olivia sat in front of the fire Place in the Slytherin common room. She looked around, it was empty. She took one of the black Stones with her hands and crushed it to the floor. The room filled with darkness. The moment when the darkness hit, Olivia felt relaxed for the first time in years. There was no pain or ache, just complete normality. She sank to the sofa, eyes closed. She felt like she could properlly breathe. 

She heard the common room door being opened, and people moaning about the darkness and turning around. Olivia didn't care, if she only had 5 minutes of this she would soak the whole thing up. Suddenly, Olivia could feel someone sitting next to her on the sofa. 

"Please don't cast Lumos" she said, a tone of whine in her voice.

"I won't, Olivia"

"Oh, it's you"

"Draco Malfoy at your service" they both giggled.

"Any news?" She asked, not bothering to open her eyes. She would feel it when the darkness fades.

"The golden egg's still a mystery"

"You really don't need to--"

"Not doing it for you, Liv. I'm curious myself"

"I know, Draco"  a short silence fell.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Draco asked, a sincerety in his voice that Olivia hadn't expected.

"No. But when it goes away it'll hurt again"

"Weasley twins' invention?"

"Yeah. It's great." another short silence fell. They sat in the dark, Draco not able to see the relaxed girl. 

"I uh... wanted to ask you..." 

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date to the ball?"

"Part of my punishment was being banned from going to the ball" she explained.

"Oh. Pity"

"What? Were you going to ask me?" she said amused.

Before he could answer the light came back. And with the light the pain hit. Olivia's eyes shot open, as her body twitched couple of times. Draco stood up and came closer to her, thinking of ways to help. It took a couple of seconds for her to get used to the pain again.

"It's ok" she said through gritted teeth. "Worth it"

"You sure, you're alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I live with this everyday, remember?" 

"Sounds unfair"

"That's because it is".


	9. The Pain

Olivia wanted more time. She had a week ago used her second peruvian instant darkness powder and wanted more. She wanted one that gave her more time to sit in the darkness. That desperation had thrown her to this. This was ridiculous even By her standards.

She was walking along her Network, going towards the Gryffindor common room. It was very simple, she there was a secret passage. In the ceiling, way higher than where the fat lady stood, was a loose tile. If Olivia levitated that out of the wall, forming a hole through which she could sneak in. And that is exactly what she did. Her wooden bridge took her to the common room.

None of the Gryffindor's suspecteed a thing. Underneath, Olivia saw the golden tro, together with Ginny and the twins sitting aroud the fire Place, laughing and talking. Their conversation was on Quittich, Hermione of course wasn't too engaged. 

Olivia took a deep breath, and jumped down. The room fell silent as every Gryffindor's eyes were at her. Some of the older students raised their wands at her, and she lifted her arms slightly to show that she was unarmed.

"SHE'S A SLYTHERIN!" one of the 3rd year's shouted.

"You have great observational skills there" Olivia clapped back. She walked, under everyone's eyes, to the group she came to meet, though they we're all looking at her wide-eyed.

"You're not supposed to be able to come here" Hermione said, more curious than anything.

"I know how to go to every house's common room. It's not very difficult" she anwered.

"Could you show us?!" said Fred and George excited.

"I actually wanted to talk to you two. I need more of the instant darkness powder. And I wanted to ask if you could make it so it lasts longer. Like 15 minutes or something?" she said quite quickly.

"We actually made one--" Fred started, "That lasts for 30" George finished. Olivia's eyes lit up. 

"How much!?" She asked excitedly.

"So it worked? When you use it it... helps with the pain?" Harry asked, still conserned.

"I don't think I would be here begging or more if it didn't, Mr. Potter" Olivia said, trying to ignore him.

"When are you going to stop that and actually talk to me, Olivia?" Harry clapped back, clearly annoyed at her sister's remarks.

"I already told you. There's no point for us to even try. You don't trust me, and I don't need to get that trust back. I dreamed for 10 years about you. How we would be the best siblings, best friends. But you proved to me that that's not going to happen. You will always, always resent me."

"You're my only family--"

"You have Sirius. You have the Dursleys however much you want to hate them, they still acknowledge you as their nephew. I have none of that. And I will always resent you for that. I don't want to live in that kind of hate" she finished, and turned back to the Weasley twins. "How much?" She asked again. 

The twins looked at each other, nodded and turned back to her. "Make up with Harry and you'll have as much as you want" they said together. Olivia's heart sank, she shook her head, tears started forming in her eyes, but she managed to keep them in.

"You're going to deny... deny me from having no pain?" she simply said and looked at the now guilty feeling twins. 

She raised her hand towards George, and closed her eyes. Suddenly her shadow started to move from the floor towards him until it came together with his shadow. George started to twich and scream. Everyone looked horrified, as he screamed in pain. After 5 seconds Olivia let him go and the shadow came back to her. It was a trick that Dumbledore had taught her years ago. She could tranfer her pain to someone else, and take the pain back to herself with her will. It was only to be used when the pain was too much to handle. She had never done it before outside of Dumbledore's office.

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was again staring at her. George had some silent tears on his face. 

"How do you live with that?" George said silently. 

"I don't."

She turned away and jumped to her wooden bridge.

"Olivia!" George had stood up looking up towards her. His hand was outstreched, a black rock on it, offering it. "Take it"

Olivia walked away from the offer. She didn't want his pity, but wanted him to understand her situation. Relaxation was soemthing she never got, and he had denied it from her. I guess they weren't on as good terms as Olivia had thought. She let the tears in her eyes fall on her face.

+++

Back in the Gryffindor common room, everyone had started talking when Olivia left. 

"Are you ok?" Fred asked from his teary-eyed twin.

"Yeah."

"It sounded like... like a lot" Ron mumbled, not able to find the correct words.

"I don't know how she lives with it. The pain... It's so much pain"

+++

Olivia made her way to the Slytherin common room, which thankfully was empty. She walked through the space towards the stairs which would take her to her room, but seh was interrupted By someone clearing their throat. Olivia turned, and on the other side stood her only friend, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Draco."

"Olivia." Awkward silence continued. Draco was the one to break it. "Do you cry everyday? I feel like all I see is you cry" he made his way to her, and gave her a cloth tissue, which she took and wiped her tears away with. "What is it this time" he asked with a sigh. 

They had spent some time together, getting to know each other more. For some reason, Malfoy was opening up to her and so was she to him. They felt right when they hung out together. He had gotten used to listening to Olivia's drama and giving her advice, whilst Olivia would listen to Draco's family drama, unable to give any proper advice since she lacked the experience on that side.

"Would you By any chance know where to get peruvian instant darkness powder that last for 30 minutes?"

"The Weasel twins?"

"Well, they just told me that I had to... make up with Harry if I wanted any"

"Half-blooded gits. 

"I'm half-blood you bastards"

"And that's gross, Potter." he said both of them laughing. Olivia knew that Draco's pure-blood obsession was a show to the other Slytherins and his family. He really didn't have a problem with non-pure-bloods at all. That didn't mean that he wouldn't throw an insult to them. He had to keep his reputation.

"So why don't you just make up?" He said eventually.

"And live with his hatred towards me for the rest of my life? Have him never trust me? Always be at his throat becuase of my blinded jelaousy because he doesn't see how much priviledge he has over me? Over our parents? He's rich, he has family, he has friends--"

"So do you." He pointed out to her in the friends part.

"Plural. It's just infuriating and I really just don't want to have anything to do with him. He doesn't need me and..." she couldn't say it. She needed family. "I just.. don't want someone in my life who doesn't want me. Deep down, you know?" 

"No, I don't, Liv. I hate your Brother and think he's an absolute git--"

"Noted"

"And I don't see why you think about him so much if you really don't want him in your life"

"I guess... I just want a family"

"Then you have to think things over, Liv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very inconsistent uploads, I just moved back home from uni.  
> Hopefully soon I can pick up a better schedule,  
> ALSO 200 HITS that's amazing, thank you to everyone who's reading this!


	10. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been wayyy too long. Apologies. Now please enjoy (finally) the Yule Ball chapter.

Everyone was frantically trying to get ready. Olivia had grown annoyed at all the girls' drama over manicures and "curled hair that wasn't curly enogh" so she had decided to hang out in the kitchens whilst the hurricane was over. The Yule Ball had the whole school excited. Olivia didn't see the appeal; it was just a bunch of well dressed teenagers dancing. No big deal. At least that's what she kept on telling herself.

She fisished a slice of cake and decided to go back to the Common Room. Dumbledore had given her some strict rules to follow for the day, making sure that she couldn't attend the Ball. She hadn't seen the ban as punishment first, but the way everyone was talking about it and gushing over it made her feel secluded. Made her feel like she was an outsider; which she definitely was. Maybe this was a punishment after all, to make her feel like the lonely shadow again. She ignored the thought.

Olivia finally made it to the dungeons and thankfully found the common room empty. She sat on the biggest couch, lounging on it, taking in the warmth of the fireplace. She smiled. The sun had gone down, so the most painful time of the day had passed, although she couldn't feel as relaxed as she had with the peruvian powder. She did try though.

She heard footsteps coming down from the boys' dorms and turned her head to see who the late guy was. From the shadows, none other that Draco Malfoy appeared, buttoning his dressrobes. Olivia smiled at the sight.

"Your date is not going to be happy" she joked, the image of the Parkinson girl endlessly waiting for Draco amused her.

"Where's your dress, Potter?" he asked, his serious tone throwing Olivia off. She frowned.

"I'm not going. Dumbledore has the house elfs guarding the door" she answered.

"Go put your dress on idiot" he commanded and made multiple hand gestures for her to stand up and doll up.

"Are you serious?" she asked, not sure what to do.

"Go." was his simple answer.

Olivia stood up from the coutch and walked past Draco up to the girls' dormitory. She did have a dress, as it was required in the list of things to bring this year. It was emerald green, with a not-too-deep V-neckline and a sinched in waist, the hem of the skirt going down to her mid-calf. "Tea lenght" is what her tutors at the orphanage would've called it. With a quick wave of her wand she had a full face of make-up on, keeping it quite natural. She also bewitched her hair onto an elegant bun. 

She sighed, put on some heels that were thankfully not too high to be uncomfortable, and walked back downstairs where Draco was waiting for her.

"Your date is going to kill you if you don't show up soon" she said, Still wondering why she had dolled up when she wasn't even going to the Ball.

"I don't have a date" the platinum blonde put in, and stood up to get a better look of the youngest Potter. "You do clean up nice, Liv."

"Thanks. So, what's the plan?" she asked, getting impatient.

" _Come seek us where our voices soud, we can not sing above the groud. While your searching ponder this, we've taken what you surely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took - Past an hour the prospects Black. Too late it's gone, it won't come back"_ he said, as if reading poetry.

"What's that?" 

"The clue from the egg."

"Oh… The Black lake?"

"Yeah. You'll have to breathe uner water for an hour"

"Well that sounds easy" olivia said sarcastically, before sincerely continuing, "Thank you for figuring it out."

"I have another gift for you." he said quickly, walking towards the big vinyl player at the far right corner of the Slytherin common room. Olivi ahad thought it to be broken, no one ever used it. Draco put the needle on the player and the room was filled with a gentle waltz. He quickly gestured for Olivia to come join him on that side since there was a lot more space to dance.

"So… an exlusive Ball?" she asked, smiling.

"It gets better" her frined commented, walking closer to her, closing the distance between their bodies. 

Dracos, left hand made its way to her waist whilst hers went up to his shoulder. Just as Olivia was about to take his hand, Draco sowed that his right was occupied by a Small Black stone. Olivia recognized it instantly and her eyes lit up.

"How did you get it?"

"The Weasels don't argue when you offer them money for their products." he said before he slammed the peruvian instant darkness powder to the ground and the whole room was filled with the complete darkness. Olivia sighed in relief of the pain in her body.

Malfoy's hand had to look for Olivia's for a moment, but when he found it he didn't let go for one second. They started dancing, just square steps, slight movements. Draco couldn't see it but he could tell that Olivia was smiling. And damn right he was.

Olivia leaned against Draco's chest, leaning her head at the crook of his neck, giving him a slight thank you cuddle. Something twitched in Draco's stomach, he blamed it on stress. 

There they danced for 29 glorious minutes. No pain, no talking, just them and the music around them. But then it crashed and burned down.

It went by too quickly for Olivia's liking. But she couldn't think. The powder wared out and suddenly they were once again surrounded by light. The pain punched her, in a way that she hadn't expected. 30 minutes was too long. Her body got too comfortable. And now the pain Felt foreign, like she was directly under sunlight, even though the sun had already went down hours ago. Just the mere presense of light made her scream. And she did scream.

She had fallen down, she didn't know when, she hadn't noticed, she only Felt paralyzed as her body seized up from the pain. She could hear Draco talking to her, she could see him in blurs, but all her energy went into the pain. She had stopped screaming at some point, she didn't know when. 

She Felt it when Draco lifted her up bridal style and ran off towards the hospital wing. On the way she had blacked out, probably because the blisters on her skin had started to darken, giving her 3rd degree burns. She was lowered on a bed, whilst Draco shouted for Madam Pomfrey in panic. She wasn't there, of course everyone was at the ball. Even she knew that.

She was lifted up again, she thought she saw a tear in Draco's eye, but that could've been a hallucination. Truthfully, a bunch of things were happening, colours were spinning, and darkness came over her both at the same time. She could see Harry, going from his smiling self into a nose-less snake like creature. She had started to shake, going into shock, the pain Still ever so present. She could hear a house elf or a goblin or Peeves talking about how she wasn't allowed outside her common room. Draco kept on running, not listening to anyone.

He ran into the Great Hall, a wiinter wonderland, Olivia in her arms, seizing, shaking violently. Some people gasped at the sight, but most of the people hadn't even noticed - yet.

"MADAM POMFREY!!!!" Draco shouted with all of his might. The music of the Hall stopped and everyone turned to look, including Olivia's older Brother, his eyes widening as he looked at his sister's current state.

It didn't take long for Madam Pomfrey to run for the pair, and wave her wand at her, stopping her from shaking, and for her to completely pass out. Harry ran to them.

"What did you do to my sister Malfoy?" he was fuming of consern.

"So now she's your sister, but when she's in pain everyday she's just a random girl? Fu--" he started before he was cut off.

"Stop fighting" Olivia mumbled under her breath. The boys looked confusedly first at each other and then at Madam Pomfrey.

"Didn't you just make her fall asleep?" Harry asked, now turning his gaze back to his sister, who was Still comfortably resting in Draco's arms.

"We shall take her to the wing. Quickly now" was her only answer, and the three of them exited the hall.

Olivia would know later that after the incident, the Weasley twins got about a hundred bets for against her in the second task. She Felt bad for them, since the twins were about to be out of money for a long while.


	11. The Preparation (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be better with my uploads, but can't promise a regular one. Work this summer is crazy, so we'll see how often I'll add in a chapter, but you should know that this isn't a story that I'm abandoning any time soon.

Olivia woke up in the Hospital Wing surrounded by people. She hadn't opened her eyes yet; she wanted to listen to the conversation around her first. 

"Are you seriously asking me to believe that Malfoy?" it was Harry, angry, but trying to keep quiet for the most part.

"Shut up Potter, just because I have a better friendship with--" that was clearly Draco, defending himself.

"Friendship? Sure looked like more than that" Harry butted in.

"Shut it both of you. Harry your sister got hurt, she should be your priority" Hermione had commented, sitting on the left side of Olivia.

"Are you really sure that it was the powder?" curious. Olivia recognized the voice to belong to one of the Weasley twins.

"Yeah, pretty damn sure. She went bat shit when the darkness wore off" Draco answered.

"And what were you doing in the dark?" Ron's voice came from the same direction as Hermione's.

"Good question, Ron. I'd like to know. Were you snogging my sister Malfoy?" Eventhough Olivia couldn't see, she could tell that Harry was red from anger. But somethings she couldn't understand. Why would he care? He's only shown interestin her when she's sick, every other time it's been just fightin gbetween them. Why would he care if they were snogging or not?

"We were hanging out" Draco lied.

"In ball gowns?" Harry rebutted.

"I thought it would be a  nice gesture since she was banned. Is it really so difficult for you to see that I have friends?"

"You're no friend of hers."

"What like your going to ban her from ever talking to me again?" Olivia had to admit, she was on Draco's side on this one. 

"If I have to, yeah." was Harry's answer. 

Olivia opened her eyes in frustration, the whole Group turned their attention on her.

"Olivia!" Hermione exlaimed.

"Are you ok?" Ron questioned quickly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked the Weasley twins together.

Olivia sat up in the dark-ish room, the Windows curtains were drawn, only a couple of candles lit up the room.

"What's there to tell? Draco got--"

"You call him  _Draco?_ " the quick question came from Harry.

"Yes, I do.  _Draco_ got some darkness powder from the Weasleys, he gave it to me, we thought it would be fun to doll up and we hung out in the dark. Half an hour was too long. My body couldn't take the pain after being so comfortable, I guess" she explained like it was obvious.

"In the darkness. You two just hung out?" That question came from one of the twins, Olivia wasn't sure which one.

"Yes. Draco's my friend." she got confused looks by everyone for that comment. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin, which means that my friends are Slytherins"

"They don't have to be" Ron said.

"As if all of you didn't have a problem with me being a Slytherin. Now if you excuse me I'd like to share a Word with my... Mr. Potter. Alone" she said, trying to get away with her blunder of words. Everyone nodded, and turned to leave, exceot for Harry and Draco.

"Draco, I'll be fine"

"Sure? With that git around and all" he answered giving Harry a proper glare.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the common room?"

"Ok." Draco said, turned away and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Why do you hang out with Malfoy?" was Harry's first question. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you. And I didn't want to talk to you about my choice of friends--"

"You should really think that over"

"You're not my dad"

"I'm your Brother"

"Which doesn't give you the right to tell me who my friends should be. Also since when do you care?"

"I've always cared"

"Stop lying."

"You're the one who keeps on avoiding me"

"Because the only reason why you try to contact me is the letter. Without that you would Still hate me. But I was the idiot and gave it to you. So... can we just pretend like we're strangers?"

"No. Mum wanted--"

"Mum's dead Harry!" No answer. A fact that was too difficult to bare. "She's gone. We can decide what we do for ourselves and for now at least I decide not to be around you. You can't make my decisions for me. I don't want you in my life"

"Why?! Just give me a reason and I'll leave you alone!"

"Because I hate you!" Tears were now running down her face, the pain of her body now shifted to her heart. "I can't look at you, without seeing everything that I don't have. That I could've gotten if I was born first, if I had the chance to live free. I'm jelaous to the point of hatred and everytime I see you all I want to do is cry myself to sleep. So please, stay away from me."

Harry nodded, stood up from where she was sitting and turned to walk away. 

"Harry." Olivia said, he turned around, tears froming in his eyes.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took. But past an hour - the prospect's Black. Too late it's gone, it won't come back"_ Olivia said at Harry's confused face, and continued, "it's the clue from the golden egg. Black lake. An hour under water. Now we're even"

Harry nodded as a thank you, and turned around to leave.

"Harry!" Olivia shouted again, and for the final time Harry turned his head towards his sister.

"You better win"


	12. The Second Task

Olivia walking by Draco towards the Black Lake. She was actually prepared, well Draco had. She hadn't come up with a plan to get banned from the tournament. She didn't want to be a part of this. Draco had insisted on her trying. He had put a bet on her. Olivia didn't apprechiate that.

"You drank the potion?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." she answered. While Olivia was healing in the hospital wing, Draco had been doing research, finding a way for her to breathe under water. He had brewed a potion for her. 

"What do you think they have of yours?" 

"I don't really have anything of value, though Dumbledore is too clever for me" 

The pair came up to the boats. He went to a different one from her; she was a champion after all. Olivia gave him a quick hug.

"Wish me luck"

"You don't need luck, Liv" he said and sat on one of the boats.

+++

It was loud. Everyone was shouting, cheering, booing. Overwhelming is what is was. Dumbledore was talking on top of everyone, explaining what the task was. Olivia took a quick look at Harry, he was eating something, it looked like he was about to throw up. You turned around, looking for your friend, who's eyes quickly met yours. Olivia looked terrified, completely different to the first task. She didn't have a plan. Draco gave her a reassuring nod. 

Suddenly, the canon went off, the three champions jumped, Harry was pushed by Mad-Eye. Olivia turned back towards the lake. She was just about to take a deep breath when she Felt a hand on her back, pushing her in to the water. 

She splashed, and went couple meters deep. She Felt her lungs getting filled with water first but slowly, she was able to breathe. Her legs started to mend togehter, something that she wasn't expecting, damn that Malfoy. Her toes stretched but without pain. Her mended legs now parted at the ends, and started to form into... a fin. her skin crackled, scales. She had become a literal mermaid. 

She tried swimming, getting a lot more speed a lot faster than she was expecting. She went deeper to the lake, wanting to find the bottom, the Place with the least light. She started looking for anything. She went on forward, dolphin swimming through out the bottom. She saw a glimpse of someone, but couldn't be 100% sure who it was. Olivia became quickly uncomfortable. Merpeople weren't the nicest of people, known to be quite aggressive towards outsiders. She didn't want to get on their bad side. 

Olivia looked around, something was telling her that she was swimming in circles. The seaweed looked the same around her anywhere she went, the rocks were all identical. It was near impossible to find anything in that swamp. Everything was so green. She had a watch on her wrist, saying that the time was already 11:45 or so. 

' _I've been looking around for 45 minutes??!!_ ' were her exact thoughts. 

+++

People in the stands were getting inpatient. Only Fleur had come up from the water, and concern was in the air. The Weasley twins were walking arond, taking more bets (Olivia Still had the most against her). They had come up to Draco.

"What's up with you and Olivia" Fred asked, being pretty damn blunt about it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Weasel" Draco answered, keeping his eyes glued to the water. 

"So you're not together?" the question came from George.

"If you fancy her, ask her out yourself Weasel." 

"So you're not?" George again.

"Why aren't you having this conversation with her yourself? Why are you even talking to me, filthy mudbloods."

"C'mon George" Fred said, moving along shouting for people to make last minute bets.

"Don't hurt her" George was actually serious, not ready to throw in a punch line.

"We're friends"

"Doesn't mean that you can't hurt her" George left just as someone was coming up to the Surface.

Everyone started cheering, even before they knew who it was. Draco stood up, trying to see, the yellow vest givin git away. Together with Diggory, a ravenclaw girl whose name Draco didn't know came up to the Surface. So that was the thing they stole from Diggory. Whowas stolen from Olivia?

+++

Olivia was looking at the treasure. She had just seen Cedric swim to the Surface with his. Three people remained. Ron, Hermione and a young girl Olivia didn't know. Harry was untying Ron. She swam more forward towards the paralysed teens. There was no treasure for her. No person that was close enough for her. No one really knew about her friendship with Draco, even after the Ball. She didn't have a person who would trust her enough to save her. 

Harry had turned around to look at her. Olivia was sure that if she wasn't underwater she would be crying, Harry must've noticed. He pointed at something next to Ron's feet. Olivia swam closer. It was an envelope, tied around seaweed, keeping it from floating up to the Surface. On the back of it read _"To Harry and Olivia Potter"_. It was her mother's letter, restored. Olivia's eyes widened, she almost screamed. She had a treasure.

Olivia looked back at Harry, smiling this time. Harry smiled back. Suddenly, from behind her, a shark appeared. It swam towards Hermione, bit through the seaweed and continued its way. It had Krum's legs, clearly doing some fancy charms on himself. Olivia rolled her eyes.

Krum turned around, pointing his wand towards the twins. The words "Lumos Solem" left his lips, a huge ray of sunlight left his wand.

Harry shouted a quick "No" as his eyes widened. Krum swam to the Surface.

Olivia passed out, half of her skin filled with blisters the other half was charcoal.

+++

People in the stands saw light coming from the water, something moved in Draco's stomach, he didn't have a great feeling about that. Krum came up to the Surface with Hermione. It didn't take long, before Ron and Fleur's treasure came up, and swam to the stands. The Potters were no where to be seen, it was now over an hour since the task started.

It took 2 minutes. Harry came to the Surface.

Alone.

 

 


	13. The Peace

"HELP HER! PLEASE SHE'S STILL THERE!!" Harry shouted as he spat out the water from his lungs. The stands were quiet, everyone was desperately trying to hear Harry's words. "THE CHARM! KRUM'S CHARM" he tried to explain out of breath. "I COULDN'T REACH HER... SHE'S GOING TO DIE" he Still shouted, lying on the wooden stand, half crying. 

Draco was a few stories up from Harry, but could hear everything. He knew that his mermaid potion would work until she was not surrounded by water anymore, so she could Still breath. But what was this charm Harry was talking about? Everyone had seen a Flash of light under water but it could've been any charm. Draco's chest was moving up and down in an increased speed as his friend didn't come up to the Surface of the lake. He was getting more and more worried.

At that instant, Dumbledore had stantched Krum's wand and started to check which was the last spell that left it. People gasped as the truth was revealed. Dumbledore glared at the Bulgarian seeker, but didn't say anything; technically he had done nothing against the rules. It was a competition after all, though deadly curses were obviously banned. He could get away with the charm by just saying he needed more light in the darkness of the lake. 

Proffessor Dumbledore pointed his wand at the lake. People pointed and shouted as they saw something coming up to the Surface, some people started to scream when they saw the state of one Olivia Potter. Her mermaid fin turned into human legs as her limp body (to some it was more like a corpse) floated in the air, just a few inches above the water. Every inch of her skin was blistered, some of them bleeding. Her hands had turned charcoal, most notably he ring finger on her right hand had dissapeared completely, her left ear was almost gone as well. For some reason, her hair was Still in Place, but now it was pitch Black, rather than ashy like Harry's. Her right calf had the most bleeding, a slash of charcoal surrounding the cut. Her chest wasn't moving. Surprisingly Cedric Diggory was the first one to notice that.

"Proffessor, she isn't breathing" he said, not very loudly to the Headmaster couple feet from him.

Olivia's body floated to Dumbledore, who reached for her, keeping her floating. He hovered his hand above her chest, right on top where her heart was and closed his eyes. With a shriek, Olivia gasped for air, (most of the stands gasped with her, wondering how she was Still alive) waking from her slumber, though she clearly wasn't aware of her surroundings. Her mouth was gaping open, taking panicy and short breaths, her eyes blown wide open. She was unable to  scream, to talk, to do anything for that matter. 

+++

To Olivia everything was dark. She could feel her eyes were open, but she didn't see anything. 

' _I'm blind_ ' she instantly thought. Her ears were ringing, not able to hear anything around her. She didn't really feel anything. She knew that she was in pain. She knew that the sunlight had done alot of damage. But she wasn't feeling it. She Felt like… she had died. She concluded that that was the case. Her body didn't feel like hers, the pain wasn't nearly painful enough and he couldn't move. Her natural conclusion was that this is what death looked like; darkness with awareness. 

The only thing now she wanted to see were her parents. But it seemed like they weren't showig up. She could hear mumbles and shouts in her ears, maybe that was her parents saying that she was ok in her ear. One of the voices sounded a lot like her dad. Or at least what she had thought her dad would sound like. She smiled, a true smile. She could feel a tear leaving her eye. This is what peace was.

+++

"Don't worry, Olivia, you're going to be fine" Harry mumbled in her sisters ear, as a boat was coming towards the stand coming to pick them up. Dumbledore had come to the conclusion that they couldn't apparate her to St. Mungo's in her current state so they would - at least for now - take her to the hospital wing.

Everyone had stopped talking, and gasping and worrying when a smile had formed on Olivia's lips. Everyone just stared at her in amazement. Her eye's were open, staring at nothing, but a tear escaped from her eye. She kept on smiling. 

"What is going on Proffessor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, confused. Dumbledore had stopped having a vigorous conversation with Barty Croutch, and looked at Harry's sister once more. 

"Oh, thank Merlin" he said, looking at the smiling Olivia.

"What?" Harry asked, Still afraid.

"Her body responded. She thinks she's dead"

"What?" that question came from Draco, who had now hurried down the stairs, approaching his unconsious friend.

"She can't see, she can hear Harry in her ear. She must think it's her father. She's in peace, hallucinating afterlife." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked, he had forgotten to glare at Malfoy.

"Yes, Harry. It means that she'll be able to heal. Mostly" 

+++

Olivia's ears were filled with a beeb and mumbles.

"Merlin. Peace. GoodHeal" she heard whispers coming through the beeb. She Felt honoured that Merlin was by her side together with her father. But, her mother's absense was clear. Where was she? Her body was paralyzed so she couldn't say anything. Wherever she was, her heart was starting to fill with joy. Now all she wanted was to close her eyes and drift to sleep, but something in her gut said not to do that. It was one of those 6th sense feelings. As if she would've been able to do that anyway. She wanted rest and a memory of her father reading her to sleep flooded her senses. It was the memory she used to cast her patronus. Now having her fathers voice in her ear made this moment even more special. She thought she preferred the afterlife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short one this one! Promise, next one will be longer, I have an idea of what to write for that one :D


	14. The Eyes

Her hearing was now clear. Only in her right ear though. She could hear mumbles and worrying teachers from time to time, sometimes finding her father's soothing voice next to her again. And then for a longer amount of time it was quiet. During those times she could only feel someone's hand on her left, no other time would someone touch her. Only during those silent times. 

Harry and the golden trio, together with the Weasley twins would only leave her side to go sleep. They would talk to her, Hermione would read, the twins would tell jokes. Madam Pomfrey reassured that Olivia would wake soon, which made them relax. She looked a lot better already, her skin now an angry shade of red rather than charcoal. Her ring finger and ear could not be mended back to their normal state, but her leg had been healed. She only had a couple blisters here and there; Madam Pomfrey had known the exact way of treating them. 

The school was quiet, the 'Potters stink' badges had suddenly disappeared and everyone was asking Harry about his sister's condition. He answered with "we hope she's fine" every time. He couldn't keep his head straight; with Olivia in the Hospital Wing and his nightmares he felt like shit. Constant worry and fear had consumed him, heavy bags under his eyes proved that. 

Now, on the 12th day into everyone sitting in a half circle around Olivia's bed, something unexpected happened. Harry had been reading Olivia the Quidditch weekly.

"Dad." 

It was faint, but clear. Everyone's eyes widened. Olivia's finger twitched slightly, something that everyone had noticed.

"Did she just--" Fred started, "--Call Harry 'dad'?" George finished. 

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called in the senior witch, who speed walked to the group.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, looking at the unconsious Olivia.

"She just... talked" Hermione explained.

"And moved her fingers" Ron added, everyone was still keeping their eyes glued to her, making sure that they would see it if she were to move again.

"She called me--" Harry started, before - to everyone's surprise - Olivia interrupted him.

"DAD!" She said, this time more panicy her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. Her breathing becoming more rapid, sweat forming in her forehead.

"She's exactly like you are in a nightmare, Harry" Ron commented drawing a quick comparison between the twins.

"There's nothing we can do at this moment. We can't wake her up before her body is ready to do so by itself. you have to let the nightmare pass" madam Pomfrey said sadly, before turning and moving towards another patient. 

"it's almost curfew, we have to go" Hermione  said, looking down.

"We can't leave" Harry argued, he knew how his nightmares had an affect on him. He didn't want Olivia to live through that as well.

"There's nothing we can do, mate" Ron said back, everyone's eyes now glued to the floor.

"Dad... don't leave me" were the words that left Olivia's mouth, desperate, with a tear leaving the corner of her eye, pleading.

"Oh my God. When all this happened... Dumbledore said that when she heard me talk she thought that I was our..." Harry said, eyes going wide in his realization. 

"So she thinks that you..." Hermione started, but stopped after seeing Harry nodding. "Tell her to wake up then" she added. 

"What?" Harry asked.

"If she thinks that you're James Potter... she would listen to you and open her eyes" she explained.

"Genius" Ron commented. The twins just nodded in approval of the plan. 

+++

In Olivia's head, the bits of the convesation she was hearing didn't make sense. Her father was leaving, making her feel extremely uncomfortable by the idea. Everyday when she heard the same convesation she wanted to scream for her father to stay by her side. But everytime her dad had left and then couple hours later come back and held her hand. The girlier voices coming from her left were muffled, she couldn't make them out perfectly. She could only make out her father's voice, talking to a woman, someone who definitely wasn't her mother. Maybe there were others around her as well? She couldn't tell. Everyone was on her left, her dad sitting by her right, questioning something the woman had asked. 

That's all until she could feel her father's voice on her right, talking directly to her, close to her ear, so she could make out every word.

"Olivia. It's time. Please, Olivia. Open your eyes. Come back" 

She took a deep breath. She hadn't dared to try it before. To open her eyes. Eventhough she enjoyed afterlife; it was relatively painless, and her father was there, she didn't have the courage to open her eyes yet. She didn't even know if that was possible. Now, encouraged by her father, she tried. And succeeded. Her stomach fell.

+++

Everyone gasped as Olivia's eyes shot open. Her green eyes weren't the same anymore, completely different from the colour she and Harry had once shared. Her eyes were almost pastel green, bright like the spell that had hit her, only to be met by the darkness of her iris. 

Her bed was raised to a sitting position, so she should've been able to see everyone infront of her. Instead, it was a big blur. She was able to make out 5 people, 3 with ginger hair. One had brown bushy hair, another short and black. None of these people was her father. 

"Harry?" she asked looking at the blur on her right side.

"How are you feeling, Olivia?" The blur answered, worried. Olivia shook her head in frustration, tears leaving her eyes as the realization that she was alive hit her. 

"Are you Harry?!" she raised her voice. All the members of the group made a face of confusion; Olivia was staring at him.

"Yeah. Can't you see me?" Harry answered quickly. 

"Not well. Everything's a big blur. I assume she's Hermione, and those are some of the Weasleys." she answered in turn. Harry smiled, took off his glasses and placed them on Olivia's nose. She blinked a couple times, suddenly everything was clear as day. 

"Oh." She only said, now making out that she was indeed in the Hospital Wing.

"I'm not dead. You're not dad. Ok."


	15. The Recovery

The Group had left Olivia for the night. Harry had reluctantly taken his glasses back, leaving Olivia with the blurry sihlouettes of everyone. Madam Pomfrey had come up to her, making sure she was recovering the correct way. It was dark in the Hospital Wing, only a couple of candles floaing around. The curtains around her bed were drawn closed, so that the slight sunlight seeping through the Windows wouldn't get to her. 

Olivia wanted to see what her body looked like. She could tell that her left ear had lost all hearing and her ring finger of her right hand was gone, cut off before the first knuckle. Madam Pomfrey had told her that her hair was now pitch Black and her eyes bright pastel green. She wanted a mirror, but without the help of Harry's glasses she wouldn't be able to see anything properlly. Thr only thing she could see was the redness of her skin; something that Madam Pomrey had said would go back to normal within couple weeks. 

She sighed in frustration, closing her eyes, leaning more to the pillow behind her head. Se needed rest, she hadn't slept much in the past days as she wanted to stay by her fathers side, keeping herself from falling asleep. So now that she had the chance and knowing the truth, she could finally sleep. 

Couple minutes later, she could hear faint footsteps. She first assumed that it was Madam Pomfrey retiring for the night, But then she Felt it. Someone's hand on her left. She didn't react at first. She had always assumed that it was her dad, sitting with her through the night. But Harry had already left, why would he come back? Also, this new person clearly didn't know that she had woken up. But they weren't speaking to her either, they were on her working ears side as well. Olivia grew uncomfortable, so she decided to slide her hand from the stranger's hold and open her eyes.

Draco jumped, his eyes going wide, and mouth gaping open in surprise. Olivia instead Felt relieved, seeing the platinum blonde hair. It couldn't be anyone else, could it?

"Draco?" she asked making sure of his identity.

"Liv! You're awake!" he whisper-shouted, looking around at the curtains, "Madam Pomfrey--"

"She knows, no need to call her" she answered the question before he could ask it. 

"Your eyes..:"

"How bad do they look? I can't see properlly. You're a big blur with some blonde on top" she said, chuckling a little.

"No, no. You look... good? I just didn't expect it" he said, scratching his neck awkwardly. Olivia reached for his hand, taking it with her right hand. 

"You've been coming everyday" she stated. Draco made a questioning look. "Draco I can't see your face properlly, if you want to ask something you have to actually ask something" she threw at him, knowing the way he asked questions with his facial expressions.

"How did you know? About me here"

"I could hear some things. I could feel your hand there. I thought it was my dad to be honest." Draco made the same face again, before realizing it and asking, "Your dad--"

"Is dead. I uh... Since for a while I couldn't feel pain... I thought I was dead too"

"And the pain?"

"Still there, but it's back to the normal levels" Draco nodded.

The Clock chimed midnight.

"Why did you come every night?" Draco scoffed.

"You really don't know what friends do, do you? Friends tend to make sure that they're ok after a near-death experience" he explained himself, hoping that her piercing eyes couldn't see him blush. She nodded in return.

She could hear some footsteps again, the curtain on her left opened slightly. Draco's hand quickly left Olivia's. Olivia assumed the person to be Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've warned you multiple times now. 10 points from Slytherin. Off to your dorm now. And Miss Potter, please, sleep. You have a long day tomorrow" She left quickly, mumbling to herself.

"Idiot" Olivia said.

"I know she's insane"

"No, you. A Slytherin shouldn't get caught that easy" she said, laughing.

"And with that, I'm out of here" he stood up, Olivia once again reached for his hand before he could turn and leave. "What?" he questioned.

"Thanks. For coming over and all" 

"Did a Slytherin just thank me?" 

"Never" she said, winking at him. He smiled in return, the genuine smile that was rare to see (though she didn't see much of it). He leaned towards her, giving her forehead a tiny kiss. 

"Do friends do that often?" she asked, looking down, blushing. 

"Friends keep secrets. I never did that, you never said thank you, that just makes us even" with that he left, leaving Olivia alone for the night.

+++

Olivia woke up to Madam Pomfrey's wake up call. The curtains were opened, it was a cloudy day, but that didn't mean that the natural light didn't hurt Olivia's skin. She sat up (painfully) moving properlly for the first time since waking up yesterday.

Dumbledore was quickly by her side, as Pomfrey had called him to meet up with her. 

"Good Morning, Proffesor" she greeted the Headmaster. 

"How are you, Miss Potter?"

"Everything's… stiff? The pain is normal, I guess"

"Good. You should be back to your normal self within the weeks end"

"That quick?" Olivia exclaimed, surprised. 

"I've been told that you need glasses. I sent your Brother to fetch a pair. You should be informed that Viktor Krum--"

"Should not be punished" she quickly interrupted the old man. Madam Pomfrey gasped. No one interrupted Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?"

"I... It was dark, he wouldn't've known, sir. He shouldn't be punished"

"Very well. What comes to the third task, the ministry voted to... expel you from it" Olivia's eyes twinkeled.  "For your health will not be at the proper state when the task is to be held"

"Thank you, Proffesor. Thank you so much" Olivia said, happy that she didn't need to think about how to get rid of the status of a 'champion'. 

"And for now… I would advice to stay away from trouble. And stay close to your Brother"

"Sir... The letter--"

"I'll see what I can do." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Proffesor Snape will come and give you your homework together with a potion to ease the pain for the first few days of your rehabilitation" Olivia nodded in understanding.

+++

The next few days were painful, there was nothing else to describe it as. She had to start walking again. She had to learn to write with one finger missing, failing at that miserably. All her homework was written in messy handwriting as she had used to leaning her quill to her ringfinger. She had to get used to hearing only with one ear. Now, on Sunday, she left the Hospital Wing, leaning her left hand to the Wall as she found walking Still a bit difficult. She was thankful that though her skin was filled with scars, her skin was back to its porcelain colour.

She was quickly spotted by Draco as she was making her way towards the Slytherin common room. He came up to her left side taking her arm and wrapped it around his neck, supporting her as she walked. 

"Thanks" she mumbled as they made their way… wait, where was he taking her?

"This is the wrong way" she stated. She could finally see everything as Harry had brought her big versions of his glasses. She quite liked them, the Silver rimming hitting her browbones.

"Did you have dinner?"

"Oh."

"Exactly"

They were very close to the Great Hall doors. Everyone was at the feast already. 

"Draco, cant we just go to the kitchens?" she asked, getting worried of the stares she would get from everyone. 

"You don't look bad, Liv" 

"I just..." she looked down.

"Come on, after we can go to the dorm and eat some Honeydukes or something"

"You sound like a teenage girl"

"How dare you" he said, laughing. He pushed the doors open and they walked in togehter. The whole hall went quiet. 

Draco and Olivia walked in silence towards the Slytherin table in the far left. Olivia saw one of the Durmstang boys standing up, and quickly all of the boys did the same, inclusing Viktor Krum. They brought their wands in unison to their hearts; a way of showing respect to another wizard. Olivia gave them a reassuring smile, accepting their apology.

"Told you" Draco said as he helped Olivia to sit down. Quickly the Hall went back to its regular loud self. 

"Welcome back, Livia."


	16. The Bet

_SPLAT_

"Fuck!" Olivia cursed under her breath, as she was trying to write her potions essay due the next day in the library. She was having huge trouble writing without the finger she used to lean her quill to. So, multiple times per paragraph, her quill would slip from her grip and spill ugly splatters of ink all over her parchment. She knew that Professor Snape had a thing for vanity, and could fail her by just having her essay looking like that, no matter how good her essay was. 

She picked up the quill awkwardly, and tried leaning it to her middle finger, but since now the digit couldn't lean against her ring finger, the quill fell again. Olivia groaned from annoyance. She took the quill and threw it to some unknown corner of the library.  

"I can't take it anymore" said a familiar voice behind her. Olivia turned, seeing one of the Weasley twins standing there, books in hand (weird, right?) shaking his head in amusement. Olivia narrowed her eyes, trying to make out if the boy was Fred or George. Couple seconds passed.

"I give up, which one are you?" she surrendered.

"Gee, I wonder that sometimes too."

"Hi, George" she greeted, recognizing his sense of humor. The one thing that the twins had slightly uncommon, though eerily similar. 

George sat down next to her, staring at her drowned piece of parchment. Olivia let out a small whimper.

"I can just and just hold a wand, how am I supposed to write?" she asked to herself. George chuckled.

"Make a fist." he told her, to Olivia's confusion. 

"What?" 

"Put your right hand into a fist" he urged. Olivia obliged, doing just that. George put a quill in front of her, laying it on the table. 

"Pick it up. But use only your thumb and index finger" was the second suggestion. Olivia did so, awkwardly holding the pen. "Lean it against the crook between the the two fingers" he instructed, Olivia quickly turned the quill to do just so. "Write".

Olivia dipped the instrument to the ink laying beside the parchment, and wrote the word "wolfs-bane" without struggle, though the position still felt awkward. She smiled to herself, happy to see her handwriting not resemble crickets feet. She looked back at George smiling. 

"No thank you?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Not part of a Slytherin's vocabulary" she explained, her smile conveying her gratefulness. 

"You're welcome" George said, standing up and continuing his merry way and Olivia watched his back walk away from him. She looked down at her essay. She wouldn't rewrite it, but there was a clear line where she had figured out her writing again.

"He fancies you" said Draco, slamming a thick book onto the table, and sitting opposite to Olivia. Her eyebrows furrowed, something that was a bit more difficult to do with her oversized glasses. Draco opened the book as if he hadn't said anything noteworthy.

"What?" Olivia asked, now staring at her only proper friend. Draco lifted his gaze from the text.

"The Weasel twin. Fancies you" he said it, oblivious to the meaning behind his words.

"No, he doesn't" Draco let out a small laugh at her reaction.

"He asked me if we were together. He told me not to hurt you. He sat with you during all the times you were in the hospital wing even though you have never spoken alone" Draco listed as he flipped through some pages.

"We did once. Months ago, after Harry and I met. He came and talked with me" she just said, thinking. "But I don't think he fancies me... I mean, he's so obviously into Alicia" she added.

Draco laughed again, shaking his head. "Want to make a bet? I tell he's going to ask you out within... the next 2 weeks. Winner gets 15 galleons"

"I don't have 15 galleons" 

"I'll take that bet" said another familiar voice coming from behind them, from the hallway of books. Harry came out holding couple of books, putting one onto it's correct place. Olivia's eyebrows shot up.

"Potter" Draco basically growled at the sight of him, glaring.

"Why is everyone I know suddenly in the library?" Olivia questioned before remembering the essay she was herself working on. 

"Malfoy, you want to take the bet? George obviously fancies her, but in the next 2 weeks? He won't ask her out. Too soon" Harry explained, ignoring Olivia completely.

"For 15 galleons?" Draco asked, growling. Harry shook his head.

"If I win, you don't talk to Olivia anymore" 

Olivia stood up now mirroring Draco's glare and shooting it to her brother.

"You have no right--"

"I'll take that bet" Draco said, confident. "But if I win, you stop pestering her"

"How noble of you, Malfoy"

"Someone has to take care of her"

"And you say you're only friends." Harry, scoffed.

"STOP! You can't decide these things for me!" Olivia suddenly shouted, which was quickly silenced by Madam Pinces shushing.

"2 weeks Potter. And you're not talking to Weasel about any bets" 

"I'm not the cheater here, Malfoy"

"Oh my god, oh my god, I think I'm actually going insane" Olivia said, gathering her things. She was now angry at the both of them. Harry for coming up with an idiotic bet and Draco for taking it. 

"Boys" she muttered, rolling her eyes furiously, before coming up to another table, one that was occupied by Hermione.

"Hermione could you tell my brother to stop being such a fucking git" she exclaimed in anger and walked off fuming.

 


	17. The Fall Out

The next day Olivia woke up pissed off. She went to class pissed off. Olivia was fucking pissed off. 

She was now on her way to dinner, anger brewing behind her pastel green eyes. She walked through the doors to the Great Hall, staring at the Gryffindor table. There was no way two guys would tell her how to live her life. Not Malfoy, not Potter, not fucking Dumbledore. She paced towards the golden trio who was accompanied by the Weasley twins' posse. She gave Harry a glare, everuone noticing her wrath. She turned her gaze towards the twins, trying to soften her features a little.

"George?" she asked. The one further away from her pointed his finger towards the other, slightly scared by her sudden (and very clear) agitation.

"What's up?" the ginger asked, somewhat varily.

"Do you fancy me?" 

Harry choked on his drink, Ron choked on a chicken leg. Fred started snickering a little bit, trying to keep his laughter down. George had gone silent, and red like his hair.

"W-what?" he questioned, wanting to make sure he heard that right. 

"Do you fancy me?" Olivia asked with confidence. "And be honest" she added, wanting to end this "bet" once and for all. It was time for her to take care of herself, like she had always done before her name was drawn from the goblet. 

The twin considered, cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. "Yeah, I do" was his simple answer. Everyone's eyes were wide, now on Olivia waiting for her reaction.

"Why?" she blurred out without thinking.

"Well... um--"

"Don't answer that"

"Ok."

"So, are you going to ask me out? Like ever?" she questioned.

"Oi, that's cheating" Harry said, realizing her plan.

"No, it's not. I'm not the one who made a bet. I'm just questioning an...  _interest of mine_ if he plans on taking his interest out" she said, glaring.

"I'll ask you out if Harry's okay with it. I really don't want to be going on with a friend's sister if they find it uncomfor--"

"Since when do you care for rules, George? Harry shouldn't be the reason you decide not to go forward with your feelings" Olivia rebutted. George considered, taking alook at Harry, who was now also glaring.

"Ok. Hogsmeade next week?" he asked, still slightly vary.

"I'd love to" Olivia said smiling, before turning around and walking to the Slytherin table. 

"Good luck with that" Seamus commented to  George.

"If you hurt my sister--"

"What's this bet she's talking about?" Fred and George asked together. 

+++

Olivia sat next to Draco who was smugly smiling.

"I take I won the bet" he commented, ending a conversation he was having with Pansy much to her dismay.

"Congratulations" Olivia said, still pissed off at him. She shoveled some casserole to her plate.

"I wish I could've seen the Weasel's face" Draco said smirking.

"Why?" Olivia asked confused.

"When you rejected him" he explained.

"I didn't" 

Draco froze. He swallowed and turned to her more, she could see his eyes darken.

"What?" he questioned, Olivia couldn't tell what if his tone conveyed hurt or anger or disappointment or all of those things.

"I didn't reject him." she just said, putting a heaping fork into her mouth.

"Very funny" Draco said, smirking a little.

"I'm being serious. We're going out to Hogsmeade next weekend" she explained after swallowing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"You're actually-- Seriously?! A Weasley?"

"What's wrong with it? He's cute and kind--"

"Do  _you_ fancy  _him_?" he asked, face almost mortified.

"I... I don't know. I'm intrigued" she told him, shrugging. Truthfully, she was quite excited about the idea of gong on a date with the Weasley twin. 

Draco shook his head, glaring at the snickering Pansy opposite to him. 

"You should've known, Drakey" the girl commented.

"What?" Olivia questioned the Slytherin girl.

"That people with a mudblood mother like you would go for blood-traitor Gryffindors like him" Draco answered, shoving food into his mouth. Pansy and some other Slytherins laughed mockingly.

Olivia could only stare, eyes slowly getting redder from hurt. She blinked away her tears, stood up and grabbed her glass of water. She quickly brought it on top of his head and tilted, spilling the liquid right onto him. He gasped, but only glared in return. The Hall of students were laughing, including the table of Gryffindors she had just left from.

"Talk about my mother again Malfoy, and I'll do to you what I did to that dragon." she spat out loudly, the comment silenced all the echoing laughs. Anger built in her wanted to kill him on the spot. Thankfully she had an ounce of self-control left. She walked away, quickly stomping away from the Hall. And once more, she was the villain everyone believed her to be.


	18. The Distant Cousins

It was clear that the Slytherins had been holding back for the first half of the year. Olivia suspected her friendship with the Prince of the House had something to do with it. But of course, no one likes it when a pint of water is poured over their Prince. Since Olivia was deemed merely a half-blood among the pure-bred Slytherins and called a mudblood by said Prince, she couldn't hear the end of it. Insults were thrown her way everywhere she went by her housemates.

 She had been walking along the corridor trying to make it in time for dinner, when she was attacked with three simoultaneous Aguamenti charms. Drenched, she jumped up to her Network and skipped dinner. She went to sleep hungry, getting flashbacks to her years at the orphanage. It goes without saying that she had nightmares that night. 

The next day she was walking to breakfast when Malfoy's posse had stopped her at an abandoned corridor, one that she thought would be empty of Slytherins. A whimper left her lips when she had noticed the boys barricading the hallway. She wanted to eat. 

"Look the Potter monster finally arrived!" A dark skinned boy had started.

"You-know-who gave her a favor. Making her look ugly off the bat so she wouldn't get teased for the hideous face below it" Crabbe (or was it Goyle?) commented.

"What else do you expect from a half blood?" A boy called Theodore Nott laughed.

Olivia kept on walking towards them, eyes glued on Malfoy, who just blankly stared at her, not saying anything. She finally came up to the posse, stopping in front of her ex-friend.

"Move" she simply said, voice Stern and confident.

"Do you think you'll ever get shagged? Or snogged?" one of the boys said.

"I doubt that. She'll die before that happens"

"Move" she said again to Malfoy, ignoring the other boys' words.

"Who'd want to kiss a face like that?"

"I need to eat" she said again to Malfoy.

"Nah, I say she's a proper whore. Sleeping with every guy she sees"

"I bet she'd sleep with her own Brother if she got the chance" the dark boy said. Olivia's head snapped towards him. She could see the hint of fear behind the boy's eyes. 

"Ooh. The beast has a soft spot?" Nott commented, his wand coming up to point her. 

"Move" Olivia said again.

"C'mon mudblood. Give us a little show" Goyle said. 

Olivia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned her heel. She decided to walk away, be the bigger person, whatever everyone said about doing that. Multiple hours in detention didn't sound appealing. 

"Oi, Potter" it was Malfoy this time. Olivia was half curious over what he had to say, but kept going.

"Going to cry on your mum's shoulder? Oh, wait. Sorry forgot. Go on, find the Weasel, I bet he has a nice shoulder too" Olivia stopped, hand moulding into fists. She took a couple seconds before she walked away for good, missing yet another meal.

 

+++

 

Olivia started avoiding her fellow Slytherins, especially ones her age and older. The younger ones didn't have the guts to be mean to her. The insults were mostly about the huge scar on her face or her other new deformaties and her blood status, but no one had had mustered up the courage to talk about her parents. Olivia entertained the idea of putting out some more death threats, but ultimately decided against it. **** ~~~~

Olivia hadn't talked to Draco or Harry for that matter, avoiding both of them. Whenever they would be forced to see each other in classes, she would only glare once and then focus her attention to being top of the class. Draco would always glare back, Harry would shoot her an apologetic look, both of which Olivia ignored. The Bell chimed, signaling the end of yet another potions class that the Slytherins shared with the Gryffindors. Olivia stood up, starting to put her books back to her bag. 

Pansy Parkinson bumped onto her, and quickly snatched her glasses from her nose, and without awknowledging her continued walking on.

"Oi, Parkinson!" Olivia shouted to the Slytherin's back.

"How dare you talk to your superior, half-blood?" One of Pansy's friends shouted at her. Quickly, both of the girls were out of the classroom. Olivia turned back around now facing her books again, only this time having trouble seeing anything. The darkness of the dungeons making her life even more difficult without her glasses. She managed to get her book into her bag, but she couldn't see where her delicate and dark raven quill was. It was completely camouflaged to the table. Olivia started rubbing her hands silently against the table, feeling blind. 

She looked around, and seeing that most of the students ignored the interaction with Pansy, Olivia came to the conclusion that no one would help her without her asking. She looked towards the table she knew her Brother normally sat at. There was a person there, a guy with dark hair, just standing there staring at her. Definitely Harry. 

"I can't…" she started, dropping her head to the ground in frustration. Asking for help from someone who wanted to control her life didn't seem right. "You lost the bet so you can't perter me anymore" she just said. 

Harry nodded.

"And no more telling me who I can or can't be friends with" 

He nodded again.

"Could you… I can't see"

Harry walked to her, grabbing a quill and placing it into the container Olivia had for it. He corked the ink bottle and put them both into her bag.

"This doesn't make us friends" Olivia said quickly, thanful for her brother's help.

"Just siblings?" Harry said, laughing a bit.

"Like distant cousins" Olivia joked.

"That's a start"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short one, but not to worry, I have the week end off so I will be updating this baby more! Yey for free days!


	19. The Questions

Harry wrapped his arm around Olivia's, guiding her towards the Great Hall for dinner. Olivia protested at first, but shut up after stumbling over the first stair in the dungeons. Since people had hardly seen the Potter twins talk to each other, seeing them walking arms linked along Hogwards was odd to the other students. It was stange enough for people to stare. Thankfully Olivia couldn't see any  facial expressions, only people's heads turning towards them.

Fortunately, no Slytherins stopped them in their path, and not too many ugly shouts reached Olivia's ears. As they stepped into the alread bustling Great Hall, Harry started walking towards the Gryffindor table, something that Olivia protested straight away.

"I'm not sitting at your table" she said, stopping immidiately, stopping Harry too, Still grabbing into his arm.

"You think you'll survive without glasses in yours?" Harry asked, clearly wanting to say something against her sister's remarks.

"I... uh..."

"Exactly" He said, dragging Olivia to his expecting friends at the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to each other.

Olivia turned and snatched Harry's glasses (after slightly bumping her hand to his face) and plopped them onto her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, getting used to the focus. She looked who she was sitting with. Opposite to Olivia sat Ron and Hermione, both supporting confused smiles on their faces. Olivia looked down, and put some sausages and mash onto her plate, and oured herself a glass of pupkin juice. Then she finally took the glasses off and offered them back to her Brother.

"Um… so this is... Olivia" Harry said awkwardly. Olivia looked at the two friends, who were Still silently looking at her, happy to be in the dark about what their faces conveyed.

"Ron and Hermione, right?" She asked at the blurry figures.

"Yes" the girl answered, composing herself and starting to put something on her plate. They continued eating in awkward silence, one that Olivia wasn't eager to break. She decided on just eating and then walking to her dorm with Harry in silence. She put some mash into her mouth.

"Are you two ok now?" Hermione asked, clearly curious over the situation.

"No" the twins said in unison. Olivia saw Hermione nod, but couldn't tell the clear dissapointment on her face.

"So, where did you grow up Olivia?" Hermione asked, not letting the silence take over again. Olivia choked, coughed and swallowed her food, and throwing the young witch a questionng look. 

"What?" she asked.

"I think it's appropriate to ask since you're sitting with us. I'd like to know you better, and I know Harry would too. It seems that you know everything about him, so wouldn't it be fair for you to explain something about yourself to him?" she questioned. Olivia rolled her eyes as she was not able to find a flaw in her logic.

"You don't have to" Harry said, being careful around her, not wanting to make her run away again. 

"I'd like to note that Harry was the first one to reject me, not the other way around" she answered Hermione, ignoring her twin.

"What?" Harry asked.

"At the trophy room. You refused to listen. I just got annoyed of it, and you're the one who wanted to be loving siblings after I gave you the letter" 

"She's not wrong, Harry" Hermione noted. Olivia smiled at her, quite liking the idea of having a continuous fact checker with you at all times. 

" _But_ I guess anwering a couple questions wouldn't hurt. I Still have the right to refuse to answer"

"Seems fair" Ron commented, shrugging his shoulders as his curiosity peeked.

"Where did you grow up?" Hermione started with the same question. Olivia sighed.

"Claire Whithouse's House for the Young. It's an orphanage just outside London" she answered, looking down at her plate, twirling her fork in her hand.

"How was it?" Hermione presented the follow up question.

"Umh… strict? I uh... what do you mean by that?"

"Any friends?" Ron threw at her. Olivia laughed at the remark, thinking it to be a joke. She looked at the three, trying to make out their facial expressions. They weren't laughing.

"You're not joking?" Olivia asked.

"No?" Ron answered.

"Ok... um… No, the idea of friends was quite foreign. We weren't allowed to talk or touch each other. The kids, I mean. Especially as we got older. If they noticed us getting closer they would make sure we stayed seperated at all times and then they would eventually beat the frinedship out of you" she said like it was nothing.

"They beat you?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah" she said, shrugging.

"I--"

"Harry. It's not that bad"

"Yes, it is--!" he didn't stop perstering.

"Harry!" that shut him up. "A shadow monster took a hold of me 3 and a half years ago. I would much rather take a good beating than this"  she said honeslty, putting the last forkful of food she had on her plate.

"Aren't you gong to eat anymore?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh.. no. I can't eat big portions. I'll just take some of it down to the dungeons and stash some."

"Why?" Ron asked, which ended up in Hermione giving him a slap to the arm. Olivia snickered.

"The orphanage ddn't have the money to fund the proper feeding of 50 children. And during the autumn we would start hiding food. During the winter we didn't get Fed as much since everything fresh is so much more expensive. So when we started starving we would go and eat some. Since the Slytherins have been… preventing me from coming here, I've been stashing."

"That's horrible" Ron commented.

"It's not ideal" Olivia agreed. 

Hermione was the one to break the awkward silence again.

"Why do you think you were sorted into Slytherin?"

_Because I'm a monster._

"Ambition, probably." Olivia ended up saying, not really knowing how to expalin her Slytherin-ness to people.

"What do you think of us?" Ron asked.

"You're entitled and arrogant. Reckless. Dumb, pretty much idiotic at times."

"Since when?" Ron exclaimed, clearly getting offended.

"I don't know, first year running to the girls' toilets to fight a troll only knowing _a levitating charm?_ Brewing polyjuice potion in the middle of the day? Running after a convicted, though innocent, murderer and playing with a _time-turner_ of all things?!" Olivia said, amused. The Gryffindors were left speechless.

"You are arrogant, thinking that you're untouchable. You got lucky. That's it. No talent needed. Other than maybe in chess" Olivia added, rolling her eyes when Ron's eyes lit up at the mention of chess.

"She's not wrong" Hermione said, snickering a little bit. 

Another awkward silence fell. Olivia was starting to get used to them. Ron was the one to break it this time.

"Do you really hate Harry?" he suddenly asked, looking down at his plate, almost ashamed to ask the question.

"You told them" Olivia said, lookig at the blur that was his Brother.

"I tell them everything" he said shrugging, Olivia nodded in answer, sighing.

"Yes, I do. I don't think that's anything that's going to change anytime soon" she said, avoiding everyone's eyes. Harry just nodded, already knowing the answer to the question.

"We should get going" he said, standing up. Olivia grabbed couple baked goods, not being able to tell what they were. 

"Thank you. For talking to us" Hermione said. 

"Pleasure" she answered.

+++

Olivia had made it to the common room, bravely sitting on one of the emerald couches. The room wasn't empty, as if she could tell if anyone she knew was in there. The darkness of the room had made her almost blind. She sat in front of the fireplace, taking in the warmth and pain it gave her. She sighed, desperately trying to find a way to relax, a task that was clearly impossible to achieve without the Darkness powder. She made a mental note to ask for some (5-minute ones) from George tomorrow during their date.

The date. Idea of which made her stomach tingle slightly. A feeling that faded very quickly when she heard some very loud Slytherins walk into the room.

"MUDBLOOOOD" one of the hollered, laughing together with their posse. She turned to look at the blur of people, maybe 5 or 6 guys, walking towards her. 

" _Petrificus Totalus_ " one of them said, pointing their wand at her too quickly for her to react. She cold feel her whole body stiffen, unable to move. She grew uncomfortable very quickly.

The guys came around the sofa, looking at her, laughing at her. Another wand was pointed at her, she couldn't hear what was said since it was said on her left side, her destroyed ear not being able to hear the incantation. But what she did feel, was levitation, as her stiffened body raised from the coutch and started moving slowly towards the door. Olivia wanted to scream for help, but the full body bind prevented her from doing that.

The crew followed her levitating body for few minutes, taking turns here and there as they made their way through the mae that was the dungeons. Olivia was feeling horrible, as the space became darker and darker. Although the pain was slowly becoming easier to handle, her eyes became almost completely blind, as every colour blended into each other. 

She was lowered to the cold floor. An aquamenti charm was thrown at her, making her feel more cold, almost freezing. If she could, she would shiver. The boys laughed, threw a couple insults at her and walked away, leaving her stiffened at the floor. Alone.

+++

Three hours. Or 4. Maybe 6. Olivia couldn't tell anymore. She couldn't see anything. But she did hear faint footsteps coming her way. She Felt her heartbeat quicken, not knowing if it was a bully coming to rape her or a teacher coming to save her. She heard a Small mumble, and quickly after she Felt her body loosen. She started by wiggling her toes, then fingers, and in couple seconds she was standing up staring to the darkness, touching the stone Wall with her fingertips trying to get an idea of where she was. 

She Felt someone grab her arm and starting to lead her towards something that she hoped to be the common room. 

"Who're you?" Olivia asked the stranger. She got no answer, but didn't challenge her silent helper. She could start making shapes here and there barely, which is when the stranger stopped. The stranger, who was clearly a boy, Olivia had decided, took her hand, and placed her glasses that Pansy had taken previously that day. Then the man turned his heel and swiftly walked off. Olivia quickly put her glasses off and blinked a couple of times, getting used to the sharpness once again.

She looked at the familiar corridor, not far from the Slytherin common room. Before she started walking, she saw the slightest detail as her saviour turned the corner in the distance. She saw unmistakably a streak of blonde hair.

 


	20. The Date and The Second Chance

Olivia took one final deep breath before exiting the Slytherin common room. She moved quickly, wanting to ignore every student she could. She flinched slightly everytime she saw an older Slytherin staring at her. She didn't know who her attackers were, but she assumed it was Draco's posse and possibly some other older snakes. Whatever the case was, she was thankful to have her glasses back, not that she planned on thanking Draco for giving them back.

She did miss him though. That was all she was willing to admit to herself. Draco had been a close friend for Olivia, they shared personal troubles with each other and he was the only person Olivia would hang out with. Her only friend. And now for some reason he was ignoring her or blatantly bullying her infront of his cronies. Olivia Still didn't know why. He hadn't approved of her date, but that wasn't enough to start throwing shots at her mother. Even he wasn't that cruel. 

Olivia pushed the thoughts surrounding her ex-friend to the back of her head as she turned another corner, making her way to the Entrance Hall, where she and George agreed to meet. To her surprise she saw Profesor Dumbledore talking to her date. Before she could listen in on the conversation, Dumbledore turned to her and smiled, turned his heel and walked off. Olivia gave him a confused look and shot it at George as well. He smiled to her.

"Hi" he said, offering his hand for her to take. She didn't notice.

"What did he say?" She asked, curious. George silently brought his hand back down, slightly dissapointed. 

"He um… said that if I gave you something, it would guarantee me a second date" he answered vaguely, a sly grin on his face. Before she could question it, George grabbed her hand wuth confidene and started walking towards the exit. "You'll find out" he said with a wink.

"So we're just... walking out?" Olivia asked, suddenly wary, squeezing George's reassuring hand.

"Is there a problem?"

"I have never gone to Hogsmeade before… What's the weather like?"

"Stormy clouds, but no rain yet…" he answered. "The sun is not coming out today if that's what you're asking." Olivia nodded. They continued walking.

"What's Hogsmeade like?"

"You'll have to experience it yourself, now won't you?"

+++

The couple was sitting opposite each other in The Three Broomsticks, over two buttebeers (that George insisted on buying). They hadn't gone past the awkwardness just yet, but both were having a good time. They had gone to Zonko's, Olivia was mesmerised by George's passion over each and every product and its ingridients. He could talk about pranking and magical sweets for hours, but he had made sure not to bore Olivia with all his insight.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" he had asked.

"No, tell me. It's interesting."

"Really?"

"Whenever someone talks about what they're passionate about, I want to find out why… if that makes sense…" And George had continued on talking about the products with a new sparkle in his eye. Olivia heart fluttered just slightly.

George took another swig of his butterbeer. Olivia looked around, Still very aware of every single Slytherin that had walked into the pub. George had noticed.

"Don't worry about them. I'll protect you" he said, glaring towards the new Group of 5th year Slytherins that just walked in.

"From what?" Olivia scoffed and followed his gaze to the Group of snakes. "Harry told you about all that?" Olivia turned back to him, gaze staring at her butterbeer on the table. 

"Olivia, it's not something he would go talking to me about. Everyone can see what they're doing to you"

"Please don't." Olivia wanted the subject to change before the conversation even started. "Can you… I... How was it growing up with  a twin?" she shot out, desperate not to start another awkward silence.

"Well… I don't really know how to describe it... It's like having a best friend at your side 24/7. I really don't know how I would survive without Fred always there. We balance each other out, you know?"

"No, I don't. Sorry, I shouldn't've asked." Olivia said, feeling the mood crashing down. 

"Here" George dug into his inside pocket and took out an envelope, and quickly handed it to Olivia. "I hope that buys me a second date"

Olivia turned the envelope to see who it was addressed to. " _Harry and Olivia Potter"_ it read. Olivia gasped, and quickly flashed a true smile at George, one that gave him butterflies. 

"This…" Olivia was trying to find words, her hands shaking slightly. "Dumbledore under sold this."

"What?"

"It's a worth a lot more than just a date"

"I'll walk you back and see if it can buy me a kiss then" George said, a faint blush coming up to his cheeks.

"It just might" 

+++

They walked hand in hand towards the castle. George was telling Olivia a story of how he and Fred had pranked Filch into two weeks of sick leave. Olivia found it more impressive than funny. Might've been the Slytherin in her. They came into the entrance Hall.

"So… do I get a second date?" George asked, all confidence in his voice suddenly gone. Olivia smiled at him.

"I'd like that" A ridiculous grin spread through George's face.

"Can I kiss you?" Olivia answered by nodding just slightly enough for him to notice. His hand came up to her cheek. Olivia had to come up to her tiptoes, Geroge had to croutch down a little as he leaned in. Their lips touched just grazing against each other. It was gentle and loving. They parted after a moment, George's smile was growing wider.

"See you later?" Olivia nodded, and George started walking towards what Olivia assumed was the Gryffindor Tower. 

Olivia was frozen in Place. She had just experienced her first date with a boy. The first time she had walked around hand in hand with a boy, if you don't count when she was dancing with Draco. The first time she had kissed someone. And she Felt... nothing. Her heart was beating fast, but that was it. She didn't feel all giggly and warm, or lustful for more like Pansy had seemed. She didn't feel a turn in her stomach or tingling. Olivia started quickly feeling confused, wondering why she wasn't feeling something more towards George.

She shook her head. She would figure out the next time she kisses him. Becuase there is going to be a next time, dammit.

+++

Olivia quickly ran into the nearest empty classroom, remembering the heavy envelope sitting in her back pocket. It would be the perfect way of changing the train of thought. She sat down at the closest table, laying the envelope infront of her. She took a deep breath. 

"Ok... I can do this." she muttered to herself, before breaking the wax seal with her shaking hands. She closed her eyes as her mother's voice filled the classroom.

_'Hi Harry. Hi Olivia. It's mummy here.'_

_'Things aren't so great at the moment. I think we're in trouble. But I promise you'll be okay. Sooner or later you'll be on the platform toward Hogwards, oh how proud I am of you two!'_

_'I don't know how old you are when you're listening to this but... I hope you're happy. I'm happy to know that you fond each other again. Since you are listening to me together, that gives me peace. Knowing that my children are there for each other. With that I can go happy myself. I_ _don't have much time, but... Harry take care of your little sister, she's such a troublemaker. Make sure she won't get into too much of it. And Olivia, keep your Brother safe, he tends tp find trouble where ever he goes. I'm sorry we took you away. Someone had to be safe. And Harry I'm sorry we couldn't take you away from all this. And most of all, stick together. Always. I love you both very much. And so does your father. We'll be waiting for you on the other side. Take you time. With love, Mummy'_

The letter tore itself apart, detroying itself once more. Olivia hadn't been able to fight away the tears, she audibly sobbed through her mother's words. Her mother sacrificed her life for them to have a life together, and she was now throwing all that away. The feelings were wuickly becoming overwhelming. She wanted to run away from all this, go back to being an invisible shadow. 

+++

Olivia had wiped away her tears, burnt the letter and hoped that her eyes weren't too puffy before she decided to reach out. She needed a good cry. Preferably not in a classroom. And not alone.

She walked straight to the Slytherin common room, putting on a tough face. She saw Draco sitting together with his posse on one of the emerald coutches by the fire. Pansy was basically in Draco's lap. He didn't seem to mind. Not that Olivia minded at all. She walked to the Group.

"Well isn't it the mudblood Potter!" Pansy practically shouted, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Dr- Malfoy" Olivia greeted.

"Potter" he said back, spitting out the name in an ugly manner.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, making sure not to sound too polite and desperate.

"Go ahead" He answered. Petty.

"Alone." Olivia quickly added. Crabbe shifted his position on the coutch. Olivia flinched, remembering yesterday.

"Why should I, Potter?" Draco had noticed her nervousness.

"I know it was you"

"What are you talking about"

"I'll tell." 

"Fine." Draco shifted Pansy from on top of him, standing up. His posse was confused, but understood what blackmail was. Even they weren't that daft. "Lead the way, Potter" he spat.

Olivia turned her heel, and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She opened the door to her room, thankful to find it empty. She hadn't learnt the names of her dormmates, and didn't see them often. She had heard rumours that the other girls were afraid of her. Cowards.

Draco stepped into the room. Olivia took her wand out, a gesture that made Draco shoot out his hands defencively. Olivia rolled her eyes, and cast muffliato togete with a charm that locked the door. She quickly stashed her wand.

"What is it?" Draco asked, putting his hands awkwardly to his pockets. Olivia looked down, feeling the tears prickling down her face. She grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him slightly; he was not fighting back, he noticed that she was upset. Olivia pushed Draco to sit on her bed. Olivia sat next to him, motioning him to sit back more, until his back was leaning against the Wall. She grabbed his arm the closest to her, and wrapped it around her, and leaned into his chest. She started sobbing against him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, confused, but he didn't move. He simply kept his arm reassuringly around her.

"Shut up" Olivia said between sobs, her tears now getting Draco's robes wet. He sighed.

"Did the Weasel upset you or something?" he finally asked, starting to feel awkward. Olivia shook her head, her hand coming up to Draco chest next to her face.

"Then why are you crying whilts making me cuddle you?" 

"What did you feel when you had your first kiss?" Olivia asked. The feeling of shame left her body when she wrapped Draco arm around her.

"What?"

"Tell me"

"Um… It Felt good? I mean it was awkward but great at the same time? Why-- what am I supposed to say?" 

"I heard my mum speak today. She left a howler to me and Harry. I listened to it after I came from Hogsmeade" Olivia barely got through the sentence before her sobs turned into proper cries. She leaned more into Draco, seeking comfort desperately from someone.

To her surprise, Draco took an annoyed sigh, before he wrapped his other arm around Olivia as well. His left hand was holding her upper arm, whilst his right was in her hair, stroking it slightly. Olivia's head moved to the crook of his neck as she cried into her friend. They sat like that in silence. 

"It's okay" Draco whispered. "I got you"

Olivia didn't notice how Draco's heart rate had gone up and his breath shotened as they hugged.

"You're okay" he assured her before they fell into a silence, only to be broken by quiet cries from Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Hello.  
> This chapter is seriously one of my favorites thus far, I love it, and it's been one in my head for a while.  
> I hope you liked it, leave a comment or kudos even a bookmark or just don't. It's a free World after all.


	21. The Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that my writing hasn't been too great, so I put some extra effort into this one. Also, this is a long one. I actually did multiple drafts of this one, something that I don't do often. Hope you like it, personally it's one of my favorites so far.

She was lopsided. Unbalanced. Uncomfortable. His arms relaxed around her as his breath steadied, an indication of him slipping into unconsciousness. Her face, still buried in the crook of his neck contemplating. Her tears had dried on to his robes, his robes dried from the warm air surrounding them. There they were, in her room holding onto each other, oblivious to their love for one other.  
+++  
Draco was gone when Olivia woke up. She felt the pang of guilt in her gut, not wanting to think what that meant. Were they friends again? Or was Draco going back to the stony facade he had kept up for the past weeks? Olivia didn’t have an answer. That made her feel uneasy. Her uncomfortableness was increased when she saw her reflection through one of the windows on her way to Breakfast.  
Her eyes were puffy, tired, the skin around them still red and blotchy. Her glasses were magnifying those faults. Her hair was quickly put up into a ponytail, out of her way. Her pastel eyes were sad. The huge lighting bolt scar was unmoved, sill in its regular spot. She knew, that everyone could tell that she had been crying.  
Olivia gathered herself, trying to find an ounce of the Gryffindor courage that her brother so easily possessed. Olivia could only hope he had left her some to share.  
She walked, determined, to the Great Hall, looked at each table before making up her mind. Draco was sitting with Parkinson and Nott, so sitting by him was completely out of the question. Their eyes met for a split second, before they both averted their eyes. There it was again, the uncomfortable feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. But why was she feeling guilty? That was another question that Olivia didn’t have an answer for.  
Olivia took a couple steps towards the Gryffindor table, seeing the Golden Trio laughing at something. The Weasley twins were sitting with them. Olivia’s mind traveled to George, their date, their kiss.  
PANG.  
There it was once more. Guilt.  
She walked up to them, George being the one to notice her first.  
“Olivia.” He said, surprised to see her here.  
Harry turned around in his seat, looking up at his sister. Their eyes met, Harry’s in worry, taking note of her state immediately.  
“Can I sit with you?” Olivia hadn’t expected her voice to come out so small and weak. She cursed herself in her mind.  
“Of course” Harry answered quickly, shifting a little in his seat so that she would fit to sit beside him. Hermione and Ron were now sitting opposite to her, one of the twins sat beside Ron, whilst the other was next to Harry.  
“What did he do to you?” Harry questioned, glaring at the twin (presumably George) who was sitting next to Ron. George’s hands went up defensively as if saying “I didn’t do anything”.  
“He was a gentleman” Olivia said, sending a sad smile to George, who smiled back to her. “Why else would I promise him a second date?”  
Fred high-fived his twin, this was news to him. Ron looked amused, but tried to conceal his laughter with a cough, since Harry clearly was the protectie type of brother.  
“Then why--” Harry started only to be cut off by Olivia.  
“I read mum’s letter... Well, listened to it, I mean” she explained. Suddenly all laughter left the table.  
“Oh.” Harry said silently, head facing down as he moved around his spoon in his porridge awkwardly, “Where’s the letter now?” He asked curiously.  
“I burnt it”  
“Olivia!” That was Hermione, to Olivia’s surprise.  
“What? As if I’m going to keep the crushed pieces of my mother’s last wish that she died for, that wish that will most likely never come true because I’m such a… fucking Slytherin!” she ranted. She had time to think about things when she stayed still in Draco’s arms.  
+++  
Her mind raced, going to every corner, every memory she had and clung onto them. She tried to put off the nightmares of the green flash, but couldn’t. She had to think logically for once. She remembered the night her parents were killed. She couldn’t deny that. Voldemort’s blood red eyes were stamped into her memory for eternity.  
She squeezed her arms around her friend a bit tighter, a gesture that was returned by the sleeping boy. Then she started thinking to the day when Dumbledore had explained to her what Voldemort had done.  
To her and Harry, he had transferred a part of himself. Possibly a part of his soul. Harry was a parselmouth, a gift that he did not share with Olivia. It was his own to keep. That puzzled her. So different parts of Voldemort clung to different twins. Harry was brave, and outlandishly idiotic. Olivia was more of a coward, but smart. Harry fought for his friends, for those who he loved. Olivia didn’t know if she loved anyone. If she had ever loved anyone. She couldn’t say that she loved Harry, since the pure hatred towards her brother blurred any kind of love she had for him.  
At that moment everything had clicked. She had realized the nature of her hatred towards everyone. Why she hadn’t felt anything when George had kissed her. Voldemort had given her a gift too, though it had disguised itself and was now performing as a wolf in sheeps clothing. Maybe her theory wasn’t true. She would test it out later.  
For Olivia now believed that the part of Voldemort which lived inside of her… the gift that she believed she had received...  
was the inability to love. And she was slowly turning to the monster Voldemort wanted her to be, a clone of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
+++  
“What are you talking about? No one cares about you being a Slytherin” Harry lied. Olivia could tell from his eyes.  
“Your eyes twitch whenever you lie, Harry.” She simply said and put a spoonful of porridge into her mouth, cringing at the taste. She didn’t know why her brother enjoyed eating it for breakfast.  
“Why did you say that? You really think that we can never live--” Harry started once more only to be stepped over by his twin again.  
“No. I don’t think so. If I’m honest. But… I’m willing to try”  
This was part of her plan. If there was someone she was supposed to love, it was her twin. If she was incapable of doing that, she would prove her theory right. She would also continue to date George, not feeling too bad about possibly breaking his heart. There was a 50/50 chance that she would fall in love with him - if she was able to. And he was good company.  
“I have a plan” Olivia said, looking at Harry dead in the eye.  
“Which is?”  
“I will help you prepare for the third task. How long is it now? A month and a half? And I’ll be around you and talk to you and get to know you and see if…” she trailed off.  
“If the hatred leaves?” Harry finished it for her. Olivia simply nodded.  
“George. They’re finishing each other's’ sentences I--”  
“Never thought I would see this day come either, Fred”  
The group started laughing at their joke. Even Olivia let out a small scoff.  
+++  
Couple days later, Olivia had learned that her brother was a right twat. He had gone to both of the tasks without a plan, even under Moody’s mentorship. She had just left another of their sessions, thinking through what he would face that was worse than a dragon and merpeople. She had helped him with his defensive spells. The boy barely knew how to cast Protego for crying out loud!  
“How about I just teach you the killing curse and you do what--”  
“No.” Harry had answered, not amused by Olivia’s joke.  
“Calm down, Harry. Just a joke”  
“I still can’t believe you actually cast that spell”  
“What? You killed your dragon too! I was just a bit more quick about it!”  
“Mum and dad were killed with that spell!” Harry shouted, uncomfortable.  
They fought and left each session angry. But everytime, Harry went to his dormitories with a smile on his face, the mantra “That’s my sister! What a badass! I’m not alone!” Went through his mind. She hadn’t agreed with her once, and decided that if they were to bond, it would be through him being honest. Thus, they didn’t get along very well, but Harry had grown to respect her sister.  
Olivia was different, the respect for her brother diminishing every session. Her jokes were funny, but he didn’t laugh. His wand movement was all over the place, but still somehow he was able to cast a perfect spell nevertheless. Annoying, little twat.  
Olivia had left this session practically steaming. She didn’t have the time to remember why, when she was met by a wall of 4th and 5th year Slytherins. Draco was among them, looking uncomfortable. Olivia instinctively took her wand out of her pocket, gripping in tight by her side. She stopped a few feet away from the group that had barricaded the hallway.  
“Olivia?!” Came a call from behind her that she hadn’t expected. It was George, jogging towards her. He flashed her a worrying expression before giving all the Slytherins a proper glare - especially Malfoy.  
“What do you want?” He asked for her behalf, a gesture she wasn’t sure she liked. She didn’t need rescuing.  
“Step off, Weasel. We have some business to take care of with the mudblood” One of the 5th year boys said. Olivia assumed that he was incharge.  
“She’s not muggleborn” George spat back, as if it made any difference.  
“Her mother, that filthy little beast--”  
Olivia was already angry, but hearing those words leaving the boys mouth made a fire start behind her eyes. Some of the Slytherins noticed, and took a small step back, readying themselves if she were to attack. But the Snake didn’t stop talking.  
“And that idiotic father of hers. Bloodtraitor. Marrying and making children with that… thing. I think it qualifies for us to call her a mudblood, because that is exactly what she is.” the boy finished, to be met with applause of laughter.  
“Shut up” George tried, but he didn’t know what to say. He was brave, but he hadn’t known how to react to such vile words. Olivia finally straightened herself, and took a step forward. She glanced at Draco, his eyes filled with shame. He didn’t want to be there. Maybe he cared about her still? Her eyes moved to the Snake, and with conviction she spoke, terrifying half of the barricaded students.  
“Say one more thing about my family. I dare you”  
Draco could’ve sworn her eyes changed colour, the pastel darkening to an ugly shadowy green. He shook his head. Her eyes were normal, but the glare terrifying. But the Snake was not backing down. He flashed her his white teeth.  
“What? Does it make you feel sad? Knowing that your daddy basically fucked a pig?”  
Olivia’s shadow started moving in a fit of rage, her eyes murderous, ready to kill. Her body was rid of all pain when she inflicted it all to the Snake.  
The boy crashed down as her shadow came in contact with his. He shrieked, on the floor, shouting, screaming in pain. The other Slytherins starred in fear, terrified of her power. One of the girls screamed trying to contain the boys continuous twitching.  
“Olivia, that’s enough” George said warily.  
“It hasn’t been even 10 seconds” she complained, addicted on the adrenaline and feeling completely relaxed. She tipped her head to the side, admiring it as the boy was being tortured. This was a new side of her she had never discovered. The one in power and without pain.  
“OLIVIA!” George shouted at her, growing more and more uncomfortable, as the Snake started to plead.  
“STOOP! PLEASE” he shouted through an already raspy voice.  
Draco shook his head, not bearing to see this anymore. Not bearing to see his best friend in this light. As the monster he knew she thought of herself as.  
Draco ran to her, blocking her sight of the snake with his body. Her eyes shot up to his.  
Traitor, she thought. The boy was still crying.  
“Olivia. Stop” He said, face not showing fear, but commanding.  
“It hasn’t even been 45 seconds yet…” Olivia retorted, whining like a child that she was denied the possibility of getting her revenge.  
“Come out of it, Olivia. We both know this isn’t you” George looked at him with confusion. He knew they were friends, but he had never thought that Malfoy could be… a friend.  
“Watch me” Olivia dared.  
“You’re going to kill him” Draco said, stern. There was a speck of doubt in Olivia’s eyes.  
There you are, Draco thought.  
“Come out of it. Now” He sounded like a father talking to a toddler.  
“But I don’t feel any pain… I kinda like it.”  
“You’re the only one that can function with it, Liv. No one else can. That’s why you need to let him go.” Draco said, his hand coming up to her upper arm, soothing her.  
“B-but--”  
“Olivia. You’re not this. You’re not a monster”  
There was a shift in her eyes. Even George could see it.  
“I’m not sure I can” Olivia said, liking the addiction relaxation gave her. Her mind went to her and Draco dancing in the dark, only now, she could see everything around her. Though the image was ruined by the screams of Snake dying. Her housemate dying. A person dying.

You’re killing him.  
But doesn’t it feel good?  
You’re killing him.  
It hasn’t been a full minute yet.  
You’re killing him.  
He called mum a mudblood. A beast. He deserves it.  
You’re killing him.

Draco could see the conflict in Olivia’s eyes. An idea came to him. He turned his heel and ran to the Sna-- boy. He stepped in front of him, turning to face Olivia.  
“Hit me with it”  
“What?” Olivia asked, quietly. The sound didn’t go up to Draco, but he knew.  
“Trust me.” He said, hoping that his idea would work. “Or do I have to insult you too?”  
It’s been a full minute.  
Olivia started slowly moving her shadow until the Slytherin boy let out a breath of relief. The shadow made contact with Draco’s. Draco screamed in pain, and kneeled quickly to the floor.  
When the first scream hit her ears, Olivia woke up from her trance. She took the shadow quickly back to herself, the familiar pain hitting her once more. She fell to the floor onto her back. She looked at the ceiling as her body twitched. She didn’t scream, she hadn’t gotten used to the painless feeling for too long. Draco was quickly by her side as was George, who looked terrified. Olivia was still twitching.  
“You alright?” Draco asked, carefully taking her hand in his.  
Olivia shook her head ‘no’, a tear leaving her eye. She had come to her senses too late. She had almost killed a person. She hurt her only friend. She was getting expelled. She knew it. If she was lucky she wasn’t thrown straight into Azkaban. Maybe… maybe it would be nice there. All dark and misty?  
Olivia didn’t know how long her body twitched for, she was in shock of her own actions. Draco never left her side. George had stood up, arms hugging himself, clearly scared.  
He’s scared of you. She thought. Well, that was the end of that relationship.  
Olivia heard footsteps rushing, she kept her eyes at the ceiling. Draco narrated.  
“It’s umh… Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall and some other people.. They’re taking care of Scarley. Do you need a stretcher? They can carry you--”  
“Don’t let them touch me” Was the weak voice that left Olivia’s mouth together with a sob.

A full minute passed.

Professor McGonagall came up to them, an expression of pity on her stern face.  
“Mr. Weasley would you be so kind and retrieve Mr. Potter--”  
“I don’t want to see him” Olivia whispered.  
“Miss Potter. You do not need to worry, dear. Scarley will be fine, there is no damage done. You will serve detention, but you will not be expelled. I will personally see the matter through. Also. Albus and Severus are working on a cure. We’ll get that monster out of you one day, mark my words, Potter. Mr. Malfoy would you then escort her to her dormitories. She has been given a separate room for her own use, considering the circumstances. It’s the door that wasn’t there before by the girls’ dormitories. Miss Potter, rest now. You shall meet with Albus tomorrow together with Severus for a hearing. Mr. Weasley you are free to go and I expect you to go straight to Mr. Potter and tell him what--”  
“No.” Olivia protested again. “I’ll tell him myself. Later” She added. The kind professor nodded.  
“Off to bed then” she transfigured herself into a beautiful cat which ran away through the corridor quickly.  
Olivia didn’t want to move. Her body had stopped twitching but she missed the feeling… She craved it. But it was dangerous. She promised to herself that she would never do that again. To anyone. Ever. She also knew that she was lying to herself. She remembered before christmas, when she had done it to George. Guilt hit her again. She had been so careless with the ability. So dumb.  
“Ok, c’mon” Draco said after an awkward silence, and put his arms around Olivia. She wanted to protest, but didn’t have the time. Someone got there before she did.  
“What are you doing?” George quickly asked. Draco lifted Olivia up bridal style.  
“I’m taking her to her dorms, Weasley. Do you really think I would let her walk?” He was annoyed. But tried to stay civil as possible, for her.  
“Can’t you just--” George started.  
“Do you have to touch me Draco?” Olivia asked, but curled more into his warm chest, remembering the strength from yesterday. It made her feel safe. She almost regretted her traitorous words.  
“What the hell are you talking about, Liv?” Draco asked, a hint of a laugh in his mouth.  
“I’ll ruin you” She said, eyelids growing heavy.  
“This is not the first time I’m carrying you around the castle, ‘Livia. I came out of that quite alright” He said, amused as if she hadn’t just almost killed someone. Draco nodded to George, who nodded back in agreement.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Olivia” He simply said and speed walked away, clearly still frightened.  
+++  
Draco laid Olivia down to her new bed. Her room was similar to everyone else’s, only it was smaller and only had one four poster bed in it. Her things were there already. Olivia was half asleep, clearly exhausted. Draco turned to leave.  
“Stay.” It was faint but it was there. Draco turned to look at her. Her eyes were lazily opened, pleading him.  
“I need to sleep” Draco just said, but didn’t move. Olivia shifted in her bed, making more space for someone to join her.  
“You sure? You just said that you would ruin me if I even touched you” Draco protested. But again, he didn’t leave.  
“Stay” she just said. She didn’t know why, but she knew she would sleep better if Draco’s arms were around her. Draco groaned slightly, took off his robe and shoes. He did the same to Olivia, leaving them both in white button downs and black trousers.  
He laid next to her, looking at her the whole time making sure this was okay. Olivia shifted closer to him, putting one of her arms around him, and her head onto his chest, closing her eyes.  
Draco’s heart beated hard, and he prayed she wouldn’t notice. He looked at the girl, let out a small smile, and wrapped both of his arms around her.  
I’m fucked. Was his last thought before the traitorous sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start the Chapter in Draco's arms, end the Chapter in Draco's arms ;)


	22. The Afterthought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Weren't expecting two chapters in one day were ya? Well there you have it!  
> On a completely different note, this fic just hit 400 hits, so thank you to everyone reading this, special shoutout to the lovely Randommusings27 whose comments make my day!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying where the story is going. lessthanthree

Draco shifted in the bed, feeling his muscles strain after holding Olivia for the whole night. There was a ray of sun in his eye, the one that woken him up. He planned on leaving again, not wanting to go through with the awkward morning-after conversation. Not that it was the Morning after anything special. They just slept. Whilst holding each other. Draco's cheeks blushed.

"Bloody hell" he whispered to himself, he was even sounding like that damned Weasel! He shook his head violently, before trying to shimmy from under Olivia's sleeping frame. He was just about to make his escape, when Olivia's hand grabbed him once more.

"Don't leave me" she said, eyes kept close, Draco had a sinking feeling that she was about to cry. And he didn't do well with crying girls. Last time when Pansy had cried in front of him, he had ended up snogging her - disgusting. Draco cringed at the memory. Not that he was going to snog Olivia if she was to cry. She had cried in front of him before.  _ Bloody Hell. _

He didn’t move, still laying next to her, half of his body hanging off the bed awkwardly. 

“Don’t leave m-me, Harry” Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

_ She’s dreaming. _

“I don’t want to be alone again” she whispered her cry. Draco’s heart ached. Well, he couldn’t leave now, could he? He was a gentleman after all. He shifted back so that his whole body was on the bed beside her. His arms came around to hold her. It was only then, when he noticed that she was shaking.

“Olivia, you’re ok, you just have to wake up” he whispered to her ear. A sob left her throat.

“It’s dark… I-- I don’t want to be here aga-in, pl-please d-on’t le-ave me-e” she cried. Draco shook her slightly, trying to wake her up. 

“Wake up, Olivia” he said, raising his volume, not whispering anymore.

Olivia gaped, and her wet eyes shot open, in shock. Her chest was heaving, going up and down fast.

“Breathe” Draco whispered, letting his arms relax around her, but he kept them still.

“D-Draco?” she asked, confused.

“Good morning, Potter” he smiled at her. They untangled their bodies and sat up, Olivia leaning on her elbows, Draco completely leaning against the wall next to the head of the bed.

“What’re you--” Olivia stopped talking as the memories of yesterday flooded her brain. She gasped again, her eyes welling up.

“No, no, no” Draco said softly, reaching his hand to her cheek. She shivered. “There’s no reason why you should cry over Scarley. He’s already out of the Hospital Wing, parading through the hallways” he lied. He didn’t know anything. 

“You… you stayed…” She looked up to him. 

“Of course… you were upset. You’re my best friend” he simply explained.

“I think… I think I need to talk with you. Like a long, good talk. About everything” Olivia suggested. Draco just nodded in return.

“How about… I go change and take a shower. You change and go have that talk with Dumbledore.” Olivia nodded in approval.

“Can you go by the Great Hall? Get breakfast? I just… I think the rumours... Harry… I just don’t--” 

“Don’t worry about it” Draco just said, stopping her rambling.

+++

Olivia was sitting in Dumbledore’s office, looking at him straight in the eye, as he waited for Snape to answer a question.    
“Until the end of term. And Scarley demands an apology” Snape answered the question. 

“No.” Olivia butted in.

“You’re lucky the Scarley’s didn’t kick you straight to Azkaban!” Snape lashed out.

“I will do the detention. I will serve any other physical labor-punishment you can muster. But I will  _ not  _ apologize to the person who called my mother a beast” she snapped back, glaring at her house head.

“I must say that I side with Miss Potter on this one Severus. I shall write to the Scarley’s personally” the Headmaster said. Olivia’s expression relaxed. 

“Thank You” She simply said.

“I would like to remind you that the  _ Shadow  _ is a weapon, not to be used lightly. I expected more from you Miss. Potter.” 

“I assure you, it won’t happen again” Dumbledore nodded in approval.

“You shall serve your detention on Fridays for the rest of the term. You are excused.” he said calmly. Olivia nodded to him and Snape and stood up. Before she made it to the door, she remembered something.

“Professor Dumbledore?”

“Yes, Miss Potter?”   
“Professor McGonagall mentioned something about… you trying to find a cure?”   
“Ah, yes. It seems Minerva has taken a liking to you--” Olivia’s brows furrowed in confusion. “And she was not supposed to tell you yet.”

“Why?”   
“False hope” the answer came from Snape.

“We are not sure what we’re looking for.  I will inform you if we find anything.” Olivia nodded and exited the office.

+++

When Olivia came back to her new dorm room, Draco was already waiting for her with a nice assortment of breakfast on her floor. She gave him a faint smile and sat opposite of him onto the floor.

“How’s the old Dumbly?” he jokingly asked, which got a giggle out of her.

“Detention until end of term”   
“That’s fair”

“Scarley wanted an apology”   
“Bastard”

“Well you’ll be happy to know that I won’t be giving him one” Draco looked almost proud. Olivia grabbed a croissant and stuffed it into her mouth. 

An awkward silence took over the room.

 

“So…” Draco tried.

“So…” Olivia mirrored. 

“You wanted to have this talk so you start” Draco threw out.

“Cunning bastard” Olivia said under her breath. 

“You called my mother a mudblood. Twice.” she just said and took another bite of the baked good. Draco shifted uncomfortably, changing his position by crossing his legs. He sighed.

“I did. And I apologize. Truly, I am sorry” he said, his eyes locked into hers. 

“Why?” was her simple answer to his apology.

_ I’m so fucked.  _ Draco thought.

“I… uh… fuck, Liv--”

“Why did you call my dead mother a mudblood, Draco?” Olivia’s eyes were hurt. Damn, Draco could tell all of her emotions from her eyes. She was hurt by his words.

“I can’t--” Draco started before taking another look at his best friend. “I didn’t approve. Of you and Weasley” he said finally through gritted teeth.

“What?” That was not what Olivia had expected. At all.

“You know… If you started… If you were to become a couple, you would hang out with those.. Those  _ Gryffindors  _ all the time and eventually stop being my friend. You’ve heard how they talk of us. They’ll eventually make you think that I’m… I’m not… worth to be around” He was ashamed. It was only a half-lie but he hoped it was enough for now. He had to sort his head out first. 

“Dray… You think a bunch of Gryffindorks are going to tell me who to be friends with? Draco you’re my best friend!” 

Draco looked down ashamed.

“I’m so sorry” 

Olivia crawled up to him and gave him a hug.

“I dropped a goblet of water on you” Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

“I deserved that”   
“Yeah you did. Point being that if you ever do that again I’ll hex you” 

“I won’t. I promise”

They parted. Draco grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it. 

“Do you… do you want to talk about yesterday?” 

“I think I have to”

“Tell me, Olivia”

Olivia went silent for a moment, going through her thoughts.

“I was angry before I met you guys at the hallway. Harry pissed me off. And then the Snake--”   
“The Snake?” Draco questioned.

“Scarley. I nicknamed him Snake”

“Fitting”

“Anyway, he started talking, and I just snapped. I don’t… I’ve been so angry. All the time. And the nightmares--”

“Do you have them often?” Draco asked, face in concentration. Olivia nodded.

“I felt powerful. And relaxed. Torturing that boy just made me feel like… I had a say in something for once. I was in control. And I liked it… It was just a completely different person, I was a mon--”

“No!” Draco opposed the word that had circled through Olivia’s mind so often. 

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ dare to say that again.  _ Ever _ .” Draco said seriously. A tear left Olivia’s eye.

“Promise me” Draco asked. Olivia lifted her face to meet with Draco’s.

“I promise” she finally said. “And I’m sorry for hurting you again. And thanks for getting me out of it” 

“I was surprised the Weasley didn’t” Olivia shook her head. There it was, another thing she had to keep her eyes open for.

“What is it?” 

Olivia just stuffed her face with the toast that was waiting to be eaten in Draco’s hand. 

“Olivia? What did the Weasel do?” Draco’s tone was back to being stern and strong, worried even. Olivia noticed how Draco had kept from calling any of the Weasleys Weasels until now. She shook her head again. Something inside Draco’s mind clicked.

“Why did you ask me about my first kiss the other day?” Olivia sighed.

“Because I just had mine… and I felt nothing” she sobbed, feeling horrible about herself. 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, but he didn’t judge. 

“I mean, that I think George is great. And there has to be something wrong with me. Like… I didn’t feel anything. I just went straight into listening to the letter instead of… I don’t know spinning around and blushing and laughing and--” Draco laughed.  _ He laughed. _

“Liv. That just means you don’t fancy him. Have you any idea how many times I’ve kissed Pansy and literally felt nothing? It’s your body’s way of saying that you’re not attracted to them” 

“Why not? George is cute. And he’s funny”

“And a Gryffindor. And a Weasley. And completely not your type”

“I have a type?”   
“Everyone has a type, Liv.”

An awkward silence fell.

“What are you going to do?”   
“I… I have to try it. I just. I doesn’t feel right to end it” Draco nodded in understanding.

“Just keep me updated ok?”

“And you keep the Slytherins away from me ok?”

 

Draco left half an hour later, unaware of Olivia’s plans. She wouldn’t stop seeing George, not because she wasn’t necessarily attracted to him, but because she had a theory to prove. The theory that she hadn’t felt comfortable enough to share with him. He would just call her an idiot. 

Olivia sighed, and went on with her day, skipping all of her classes. 

That night her bed felt unnaturally big and she found her pillow too soft. Where was Draco when she needed him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, kudos or just continue your day! Have a good one.


	23. The Veritaserum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been in my head for the longest time. That's why I've been writing so much, I was excited to write this one. Get ready for some fluffy stuff.

Olivia had skipped her classes in the morning. Now, at lunch time she heard a knock on her door. Olivia groaned, and the door opened slowly, without her unlocking it. Draco stepped in.

“Put your robes on” he commanded, his face annoyed with anger.

“Why?”

“Your idiot of a brother, really an excuse for a--”

“Get to the point, Draco”

“He wanted  _ me  _ to relay a message for you” Olivia scoffed.

“I’m assuming you’re not doing that then?”   
“Absolutely not. I’m not a fucking owl. So, we’re going for lunch so he can talk to you”

“No.”

“Yes.” he said, swishing his wand slightly. Suddenly Olivia’s robe was forcing itself onto her and her shoes did the same. Olivia stood up from her bed. Draco swished his wand again, but this time it made her hair go up on a ponytail.

“Why?” Olivia questioned the gesture. Draco shrugged.

“You look good your hair up” Olivia rolled her eyes.

+++

Thankfully, everyone was already in the Great Hall, thus making the hallways empty. Olivia was visibly nervous, fidgeting with the sleeve of her robes.

“How bad are the rumours?” she asked, worried. She was sure that the Slytherins would go around and talk about what happened yesterday. They were also great at exaggerating. 

“Bad” Draco answered honestly. Olivia nodded. They came up to the open doors of the Great Hall, listening to the loud noises coming from there. The pair took a couple steps into the Hall, and everyone silenced, starring. Olivia stopped, face blank, she shook her head.

“I can’t…” she just said, and moved to turn. Draco stopped her, turned her around again, and pushed her forward by the elbows. She noticed she was being pushed towards the Gryffindor table.

“Yes, you can.” Draco just whispered to her.

He pushed her in the eerie silence of the Hall, until they came up to Harry and his posse. He pushed her down to sit opposite to her brother, sandwitched between Fred and George. He patted her shoulder couple of times.

“Have a good talk” he just said, Olivia turned to face him.

“You’re going to leave me?”   
“As if  _ I’m  _ going to sit with Gryffindors.” Olivia could feel the whole table glare at him. He smiled at her, and walked off to the Slytherin table. She turned back to face the Gryffindors. She adjusted her glasses that were slipping down. She could hear the Hall slowly bubbling up with whispers and conversations again. Olivia just started filling up her plate without saying anything. 

Harry’s group were looking at each other confused; they had expected for Olivia to start the conversation. She hadn’t even looked anyone in the eye. Harry cleared his throat. Olivia’s eyes shot up in question.

“What?” she asked. 

“Seriously? George refused to say anything, there are people saying you turned into a werewolf or that you used another unforgivable or that you turned into Voldemort, and you say ‘what’?!” Harry ranted. It was not anger, it was worry that carried his voice. 

****

_ Or that you turned into Voldemort. People catch up quickly. _

****

“The question is, which ones of those are true.” Olivia thought out loud, understanding what Harry wanted to know. Then, Olivia explained everything, well almost everything. What Scarley had said, what she did to him. She knowingly left out the continuous anger, and her feelings towards the world. Harry didn’t ask questions like Draco did, he was concentrating. 

“Don’t do it again” was all he said. Olivia’s brows came together.

“I almost killed a person, and all you say ‘don’t do it again’? Seriously? You should disown me right about now” Olivia whined. She didn’t understand how Harry could be so… kind. Like Draco was understanding, but he knew more than Harry did. He also knew that Olivia would most likely do it again, it was in her nature. Harry couldn’t relate to her, he always learnt from his mistakes, he was so perfect. 

“How could I disown you? You’re my sister, and I love you”

Olivia gasped. 

****

_ No. No. No. He did not just say that. I can’t say it back, nonononononono. _

****

Olivia’s eyes moved side to side in jerky motions as the panic inside her settled its course. She stood up.

“Excuse me” she just said. 

“Is everything alright?” Harry asked, not understanding her reaction and not understanding what she was reacting to.

“Yeah, I just forgot that the potions essay is due today” she lied.

“Oh shit, that’s today?” Ron exclaimed and started to fiddle with his bag, looking for a spare parchment. Olivia speed walked off. 

+++

****

Weeks went by. Olivia kept preparing Harry for the third task, but they didn’t talk about anything else. Olivia would show how to cast a spell, Harry would learn, and they would walk their separate ways. Olivia didn’t mind that, Harry did. He tried to converse continually, which Olivia everytime refused. It was 2 weeks now until the last task. Harry’s stress was getting to him.

“Can you talk to me, please?! You said that you would try!” He snapped after Olivia was about to leave one of their sessions. She crossed her arms and looked around the empty classroom. 

“What do you want to talk about then?” she asked.

“What do you talk about with Malfoy?” he asked, not out of spite, but also trying to find a way to get to know her.

“It’s different with Draco. It’s natural.”

“What do you think of him?”   
“What does that mean? He’s my best friend”

“And that’s all right?” Harry asked, warily. Olivia scoffed. 

“Harry, I’m seeing George.” she wasn’t lying. They had gone to multiple dates throughout the weeks. She enjoyed his company, as a friend. He would hold her hand, buy her sweets, kiss her. After each kiss George would smile, he would practically skip to his common room after every date. Olivia was the opposite. She would smile so that George wouldn’t feel bad. She didn’t feel a speck of love towards that man. 

“Ok. What do you guys talk about?” Harry asked, getting Olivia out of her thoughts.

“Personal stuff”

“Like?” 

Olivia considered. She looked at the closed door behind Harry’s back. She looked at Harry. 

_ You could lie… _

_ That’s not fair. _

_ Since when do you care? _

“How do you do it?”   
“What?”

“I piss you off don’t I?”

“Sometimes, yeah”

“So, how do you get back from that?” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Harry asked, really confused. Yeah, he’s a bit daft.

“I’m trying to be honest here” Olivia said looking down. “Don’t think I don’t see you leaving here with a smile on your face”

“So? Can’t I be happy to see you, to spend time with you? You’re my sister and I lo--”

“Harry.” Olivia stopped him before he could finish the words. “I make you angry. All the time. How can you go back to… that? I tell you I hate you. But still you stand by me. How do you do that?” Olivia asked, voice in desperation. It was something she had been wondering for a while. She was angry at him, jealous. Harry felt those too, he just was somehow able to still love her despite all that.

“I don’t know. You’re family. Doesn’t that mean that no matter what I’m going to love you?” 

Olivia shook her head. This love Harry talked about… she didn’t feel it. 

“I’ll see you later” she just said, signaling the end of the conversation. 

“Just don’t go back to not really being here, ok? I want to talk to you” She nodded and left the classroom. 

+++

“How’s the Weasel?” Draco asked, sitting on the floor of Olivia’s room buttering a piece of toast. They did this once a week, eating breakfast in Olivia’s floor, it was their new little tradition.

“The same” she said casually.

“Why don’t you just break up with him already?!” Draco said with elevated volume, something that Olivia wasn’t expecting. Draco had grown annoyed over the weeks. Not because he cared about George’s heart being broken, but because… well, he said to himself that it was because Olivia deserved better.

“Because… I’m still waiting.” 

“For what? You don’t like him”

“Can you just change the subject? Please, Draco, I don’t want to talk about it?”

“Do you need a good shag? Like what is it?”   
“I haven’t slept with him if you’re asking that” 

“Do you want to?”

“No”  she answered honestly. 

“Figure it out. And then break it up” 

“Great advice” 

+++

Olivia ate together with the Gryffindors out of George’s request. She felt slightly uncomfortable. It was a week to go to the last task. Olivia was nervous, she didn’t need to compete, but she didnT have a good feeling about it.

“How are the nightmares, Harry?” Hermione asked casually. I guess she was now comfortable enough to talk about real things with Olivia present. 

“It’s always the same one. Voldemort, Wormtail and the green flash. It just repeats itself” Harry said, Olivia’s eyes shot up to him, wide in surprise. The others didn’t notice. 

“And the man?” Hermione questioned.

“I still don’t know who he is” he answered. Alarm lights were going off in Olivia’s head. She took a calming breath and opened her mouth for the first time since greeting the group.

“‘Step aside, Wormtail; so I can give our guest a proper greeting’” she practically whispered the words, Harry’s eyes widened to plates. “The man in Barty Croutch Jr. Convicted Death Eater” she just said, starring into her twins eyes. “It seems we’ve… been sharing dreams” 

“Bloody Hell” Ron said. 

“Change of topic. Now. We’ll talk about it later. During the session” to Olivia’s surprise Harry said that. He clearly wasn’t comfortable talking about his subconscious in public. She nodded. They continued eating in silence when another surprise hit them.

Draco  _ fucking  _ Malfoy came up, and hugged Olivia from behind with a exaggerated fake smile on his face. His hands crossed around on her chest, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. imprisoning her to the embrace. George was glaring, and everyone else’s eyes were like golf balls. Olivia grabbed one of his hands, but didn’t force him off her. She actually missed having his arms around her. Sleeping alone with nightmares was exhausting.

“What the hell are you doing, Draco?” Olivia asked, amused.

“I’m on a great mood this evening, Liv.” he answered.

“What did you do hex a first year?” Ron asked, his surprised expression turned into a glare.

“Indeed I did Weasel. And I just couldn’t help myself, because I wanted to see your brothers idiotic face when I showed PDA with his girlfriend. And let me tell you he did not disappoint” he grinned, tightening his hold around Olivia.

“Let her go, Malfoy” George said in a threatening tone.

“Only when she tells me to… Or do you feel bad that she hasn’t already? Or that she refuses PDA with yo--”

“Let go of me, Draco” Olivia said quickly, not finding the joke amusing anymore. Draco let go immediately. He grabbed her goblet and drunk some pumpkin juice. 

“Breakfast tomorrow, Liv?” He asked, before giving the goblet back to her hands. She rolled her eyes and took a sip. She nodded yes to him question. 

“Great. One last quick question, do you think this thing with Georgie boy will last?” 

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“No.” she said like it was oblivious. It was her eyes’ turn to widen. She slapped her mouth shut.

“Word of advice, Liv. Never drink anything a Slytherin gives you.” Draco then looked at George whose expression was hurt and confused. “The Veritaserum will fade out within 15 minutes.” He tapped her shoulder in consolation. “Have a nice talk, I’ll see you for breakfast”

“YOU BASTARD!” She shouted at him, loud enough for the whole hall to hear. He just laughed and walked off. 

Olivia felt herself being stuck to the seat. She turned to face her brother’s friends. To her surprise Hermione had her wand out.

“Let me go, Hermione” she threatened.

“You owe us… Harry and George answers.”

“Bitch” she said clearly. “Go ahead then, interrogate me, whilst I’m under an  _ illegal  _ potion” she spat. The group started thinking.

“You don’t think we’ll last?” it was George.

“No.” Olivia said through gritted teeth, fighting against the potion.

“Why?”

Tears were forming in her eyes and her head twitched uncomfortably as she tried to fight it.

“I don’t feel… a-anything fo-r anyone except… for ha-hatred and-d ang-er”

“What about  _ Draco _ ?” George spat out his name in disgust. Olivia glared at him, her mind was being invaded like it was nothing. She wanted to hurt him now. Thankfully she could still control her Shadow.

“He’s different”   
“How?”

“He… He isn’t… afraid of me”

“So when I kissed you and you smiled that was all an act?”

“Yes.” 

“What do you think of me?” George looked like he was ready to kill. Just overtaken by anger, but he didn’t raise his voice. The group anticipated the answer is silence.

“I think you’re kind. Funny. Passionate. A gentleman. But I feel nothing outside of friendship for you”

“Why didn’t you break up with me then?!” 

“I’m testing out a theory”

“Which is? How long you can lead someone on? Tell me, I’m so interested!” George growled. This was when Olivia gripped the table, her knuckles going white, tears streaming down her face. She physically was unable not to answer the question.

“If… If I… can… can feel… love” she looked down, ashamed. That silenced George, he was actually surprised by the answer.

“What…?” the question was faint, and it left Hermione’s lips.

“I… think… that I’m not capable… of feeling… love…” she fought, but lost again. 

“So you tested on me” George said, stood up and left the Hall, quickly to be followed by Fred.

****

“Can you explain a bit further” Harry asked politely. Olivia shot him a glare that said ‘I don’t really have a choice now, do I’.

“You’re a parselmouth. I’m not. That means Voldemort put something in me that you don’t have. Inability to love” she explained as quickly and as emotionlessly as possible. 

“So that’s why you asked about… and why you always freak out when I say that I love you… because you don’t…” Harry thought aloud.

“Yeah”

“Do you hate me?”

“No.” the answer surprised Olivia.

“Do you love me?”   
“I want to” Harry nodded.

“That’s a start” He smiled. He had that ‘I’ll fix you up’ fatherly smile on his face. He had hope that Olivia wasn’t what she thought she was.

“Can you please let me go now? I have--”

“What do you feel for Malfoy?” Ron asked quickly. 

“He’s my best friend” 

“Did you ever do anything with him that George would not approve of?” Ron added. He was bitter about Olivia treated his brother. Olivia didn’t expect what left her mouth.

“I cuddled with him and we fell asleep like that twice.” Olivia’s eyes widened once more. So did the trios.

“Slimey Slytherin bitch” Ron said as he stood up and left, quickly followed by Hermione, who gave Olivia an apologetic glance. Harry took out his wand and swished it once. Olivia felt it, she could move freely now.

“I hate Malfoy you know that right?”

“Yes”

“And that if he touches you… if you decide to become a couple… I will hex the living shit out of him”

“I know, Harry”

“Good”

“Do you hate me, Harry?” the question was fragile, and weak.

“No. I love you, Olivia.” Olivia nodded at him.

+++

There was a familiar knock on Olivia’s door. Draco confidently stepped in holding a basket of breakfast foods, their favorites. Olivia stood up from her bed, promptly walked over to him. But not before Draco could take a good hard look at her. He eyes were puffy and red, heavy dark circles underneath them.    
When she came up to him she gave him a good and hardy slap to the face. 

“How  _ dare  _ you?! Drugging me with that fucking potion… making me… talk and… George.. And Harry--” she was crashing down again. Her emotions, really, were all over the place. Draco put the basket down, and took her into her arms.

“Stop it, ok?” he just said, a little guilt going through him. He didn’t feel bad, at least the stupid thing between her and Weasley was done. But he didn’t like seeing her upset. Olivia hit his back, but didn’t make him move his arms.

“You had no right, NO RIGHT! --” she shouted to the crook of his neck. 

“Did you sleep?”   
“--You absolute git! I thought you were my best friend--”

“I’ll take that as a no.” he ignored her, and forcibly moved her towards the bed.

“Stop manhandling me!” she shouted again, but her voice was now strained, exhausted. Draco stepped back, and then motioned the bed.

“When did you last sleep?” he asked again.

“I… I haven’t slept well since…” she looked at him warily. 

“Onto the bed then” he said, taking off his shoes. Olivia sat down onto her bed, looking up a her friend again.

“Why the sudden shyness?” Draco asked, amused. 

“Since everyone questioned our relationship… and I was forced to tell them that we cuddle” Olivia laughed with him.

“I shall be expecting a punch from Weasel then. Lie down” he said. She did, making sure to leave him some space. He laid next to her, she instantly put her head on his chest and his arms came to hold her. 

“Besides… who the fuck cares what Gryffindors think?” he said, and awkwardly brought his lips to her forehead. 

“I’m still angry at you” 

“I know, love”

Olivia felt a weird tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH! I love this chapter. Next one is the third task one… get ready for some darker times, because they're on their way people.


	24. The Third Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh? Sorry about that, but again, not giving up on this story, and if you noticed, there's only one chapter left! Yes, in the future I'm most likely going to write a sequel, but before that happens, I truly need to re-write this one, which is also the reason why I have been avoiding writing this (among with the fact that my mind has been in other fics). But for now, I hope you like this one.

The following day Olivia heard through the grapevine that Draco was in the Hospital Wing. She had a pretty good idea as to why. The idea angered her immensely.

She found her friend sitting on one of the beds, holding a bag of ice on top of his right eye. Olivia sighed in relief.

“Are you ok?” she asked, walking towards him. He jumped a little in surprise. He flashed a smile.

“I’m fine”   
“What happened?”   
“Nothing really”

“Draco, please” the boy sighed.

“That Weaslette really knows how to cast a bat-bogey hex… And the Weasley has a better right hook than you would expect” he explained, nonchalantly.

“He’s the beater of the Quidditch team… If he didn’t punch the daylights out of you, I would be concerned. Also, Ginny hexed you?” she said all a bit too quickly.

“Yeah… according to her, she owed them a favor” he explained, with a pained expression. 

“Ok… so I’m going to go and talk to them now”

“You won’t stay in with me? I’m in pain…” he threw her puppy dog eyes. Olivia shook her head laughingly. “I’ll come back”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”   
+++

Olivia stomped straight into the Gryffindor common room. She still had access to it, so why not abuse it? Yes, she may have manipulated Draco a little to get answers off of him. And yes, she concealed her brewing quite well. In reality, she was fuming. 

She opened up the secret passage with a whip of her wand and jumped down to the middle of the common room. People gasped like they did before, which she ignored. Her eyes were glue to the Weasley clan, accompanied by Hermione and Harry, sitting on their favorite couches in front of the fire. They stared at her in surprise.

“You hit him?!” she exclaimed at one of the twins who she hoped to be George.

“Don’t look at me, it was him” the twin said, pointing at his clone. Rosa shifted her glare, and spread her arms, still waiting for an answer.

“What?! As if you didn’t sleep with him!” 

“Yeah?! So, what?! Hit  _ me _ then!” that shut George up. “ _ I’m  _ the one who wronged you! Not him! Why would you hurt him?” 

“You actually slept with him?” George’s voice was hurt, his brain was ticking.

“I didn’t have sex with him, I didn’t kiss him. We slept in the same bed” she said honestly. There was no point in lying now.

“Great. Just fantastic. I’m happy that I hit him.” he shook his head, and turned his head so that he didn’t need to look at his ex-girlfriend any longer.

“Ginny. You hexed him?” Olivia changed the subject of her wrath.

“I asked her to do that” Harry said, butting into the conversation. 

“Excuse me?” Olivia’s eyebrows shot up. 

“What?! You can’t blame me for asking her to do that! I despise him and he is bound to hurt you!”   
“WE’RE NOT TOGETHER! I would understand if you would in that situation. But he’s my friend! Would you be happy if I shot Hermione with a hex without proper reason?! Are you absolutely insane?!” she ranted. 

“I’m not--”   
“Shut up, Harry. I’m not helping you with the third task, with your luck you’re going to get yourself killed. And if this is how you ‘love me’ then leave me alone. If this is how you act towards my friends then I have no obligation to you. I will only hope that someone knocks you dead next week” she spat out at her brother in a fit of anger before jumping back up to a wooden panel. She stormed off. She regretted her words instantly.

_ Why the fuck do I always do this?! _ _   
_ _ I say shit, I hate myself for it, I apologize and he says that everything’s ok. _

_ So, everything’s ok, right? Right? _

_ I’m such an asshole. This is why I can’t feel anything. _

_ I fucking hate myself. _

+++

It was the day of the task. Everyone was standing at the audience by a ridiculously huge maze. Olivia was standing with all of the Slytherins, who were loudly cheering for Cedric Diggory who had just emerged with his father. Harry walked in, looking quite frazzled, the Gryffindors cheered loudly. Olivia’s eyes met with his. Olivia gave him a reassuring nod, Harry’s eyes drifted away. Draco’s hand came to hers, squeezing it. 

Olivia had of course told him everything. He sensed her regret and guilt. He knew how to give her the reassurance she craved. 

The cannon boomed. Harry and Diggory walked into the maze. Harry turned to look at Olivia one last time before the bushes came together, locking him into pine prison. Olivia let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Ok?” Draco asked, taking his hand off of hers. She shook her head. Draco nodded in understanding. They sat down after Fleur and Krum disappeared into the maze. 

Olivia was fidgeting for the next hour. Draco tried to calm her down, but miserably failed. Her hands were shaking, but Olivia wouldn’t let him hold her hands. 

“Breathe” Draco whispered to her every now and then, when he would notice her hands starting to shake violently again. 

“I’m so scared” Olivia blurted out, her eyes fixated on the spot where Harry entered to the maze, waiting for it to open. 

“Why?” Draco asked, knowing the safety measures the Ministry took to keep the competition safe for the Champions.

“I just have a bad feeling about everything” she explained. Olivia’s heartbeat rose once more when Fleur emerged from the maze with a wizard she didn’t recognize. Fleur looked absolutely terrified.

Another fifteen minutes passed. Olivia moved her eyes to Hermione, who was already staring at her. Hermione had noticed her worry. She nodded at Olivia, as if saying ‘it’s alright’. 

But in an instant, Olivia felt her world crumble.

Her scar started hurting, badly. Her eyes widened, and her hand grabbed Draco as her body tensed. She let out a small scream, her hand coming up to her face, trying to rid the pain.

“The scar!” she whimpered, trying to explain the situation to Draco as quickly as possible. Draco just stared at her, not knowing what to do. He looked around, seeing that Dumbledore had noticed her agony and was now making his way towards them. And as quickly as the pain came, the pain left. Olivia took a deep, shaky breath, steadying himself.

“Are you ok?” Draco asked, looking at her, his wide eyes matching hers.

“Harry… Harry’s in trouble… Harry--”   
“Miss Potter what--”   
“Stop the competition! Harry’s--” 

“Miss Potter are you sure it is not--”   
“There’s not light here! He--”   
“There haven’t been any red sparks around since Miss Delacour”

“But sir!”

“Miss Potter, I assure you there’s no need to be afraid. I bet it is only your nerves.”   
“NO! YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS WHEN--”

“MISS POTTER” Dumbledore raised his voice, silencing her in an instant. “We will keep our contestants safe. I assure you--”   
“Even you don’t want to believe it.” Olivia scowled at him. 

There was a loud crack. 

Everyone’s head snapped around. It was Harry. And Cedric. The band started playing. Olivia noticed Harry screaming. He was crying. Olivia’s eyes widened in realization. Olivia felt Draco’s arms whipping him around into him, her back now to the sight. Draco’s hand was on her back, securing her in place. Olivia’s veins started pumping with adrenaline, her eyes wide and unblinking. 

She heard a scream. She heard Mr. Diggory scream. Harry shouted that Voldemort was back. Olivia tried to turn around, but Draco wouldn’t let her. 

“He’s ok” Draco whispered at her.

“And D-Diggory?” Olivia asked breathlessly. Draco took a moment.

“Dead.” 

Olivia buried her head into the crook of his neck. 

+++

Again, the news traveled to her through the grapevine. Everyone was rushed into their common rooms. Harry disappeared. Olivia was dragged to the dungeons by Draco. She felt like she stopped breathing. Some 5th year said something about ‘Potter walking around towards the towers, his hand patched up and a dreadful look upon his face’, yeah well, Olivia had decided not to hear the profanities and snickers around the words.

Olivia shot up and started walking towards the door. Draco grabbed her wrist before she made it to it.

“‘Livia don’t.” he warned.

“I have to.” she just said, before using her free hand to release her wrist. 

“Olivia, if he’s back, it’s not safe--”   
“Draco, I told my brother I wanted him dead. I have to see him” she said, eyes welling up. Draco swallowed nervously, but nodded. 

“Use your network” he just said. Olivia nodded, looked up and jumped up to a stone plank, running through her network straight to the Gryffindor tower. 

The hallways were filled with teachers, doing extra parols, checking for anyone suspicious. Olivia tried to be quiet as she ran, failing at it miserably. She did notice McGonagall seeing her running. The professor let her continue without stopping her. Olivia put it in her mind to never speak back to the teacher ever again.

It didn’t take too long for her to finally jump down to the Gryffindor Common Room. The warm and cozy room was eerily empty. The Golden Trio had jumped up, pointing their wands at Olivia, clearly on edge. All the other Gryffindors had retreated to the dorms. 

Tears dropped to Olivia’s cheeks when she saw her brother alive. The trio lowered their wands very quickly. Olivia ran to Harry, jumping into him, putting her arms around her brother’s neck. Harry responded to the hug. Olivia cried to his shoulder. Ron and Hermione felt that they were out of place; they left the room hastily, giving Harry a quick nod. Olivia parted the hug, but kept her hands on Harry.

“I-I’m so s-sorry Harry-y” she sobbed looking into his green eyes. “I-I didn’t me-an it, r-really Harry-y, I’m so-o sorry, please” she cried, shaking her head as she apologized. She noticed that Harry’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“It’s okay, Liv” he said, voice coarse, which attracted Olivia’s attention. 

“It’s not, Harry” She stepped back, looking at him up and down, noticing now the cuts above his eyebrow and the cloth wrapped around his forearm.

“Are you ok?” she asked. He nodded. “Liar” she said. 

“I saw mum and dad. They saved me from him.” he said suddenly.

“What?” she was clearly confused.

“Me and Voldemort’s wands clashed. I heard them speak. They stood by my side. Ghosts, but so real... They said that we should take care of each other.”

“What does dad sound like?” she asked, eyes glued to the floor.

“His voice is deeper than mine… Like a merge between mine and Arthur Weasley’s” he explained. She nodded n return.

“I’m sorry Harry.” 

“Apology accepted”

“You shouldn’t let me off the hook that easily, Harry”

“Voldemort’s back, Olivia. We need to stick together. How about we just agree that you owe me?” Harry asked, trying to creep in a smile. 

“I… ok”

Harry took her into another hug. 

“I love you Liv”

_ I love you too Harry  _ Olivia thought, but couldn’t get herself to say it outloud.

  
  



	25. The (In)ability to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one peeps! Thank you to everyone who has took their time to read this little fic of mine. Now, like I said before, yes there will be a sequel. No, it won't be anytime soon. I will rewrite this fic before that happens, becuase I'm incredibly unimpressed and dissapointed with some of the chapters. I want to just make it a bit more... finessed? before I start writing more to it.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for taking the time to read this!

“Where are you spending the summer?” the question came from the ever so ignorant Ronald. Olivia swallowed her forkful of mince pie awkwardly. She licked her lips.  
“I uh… the orphanage, I think” her eyes were down, gazing to her nearly empty plate.   
“You think?” It was Harry’s turn to question her situation.  
“Well… I haven’t really been out in 4 years, so… if I could stay in Hogwarts, I would… Dumbledore made it quite clear that it isn’t going to happen. He uh… told me that the orphanage was ready to take me back, he had discussed my condition with them, and he gave me a bagful of potions, so… I guess I’m heading back there” she bit the inside of her cheek after she finished talking. She didn’t want to go back, that was for sure.   
“I’m sure mum wouldn’t mind--”  
“No, Ron… I think it’s a good idea that I go back… to get closure and all” she lied through a clenched jaw. He nodded in return.   
“Promise to write?” Harry asked, smiling sadly.  
“Every week” she lied, creeping a fake smile onto her lips. 

Everything was falling over. Voldemort was back. He was really back this time. And he… he wanted Harry and Olivia on his side or dead. Olivia wasn’t naive enough not to know that. But she didn’t like either of her options. If Voldemort knew of her anger, of her power to kill without a wand… he would find a way to use her to his own advantage. And that was the scariest thought of them all. Because he was bound to find out some time. 

The train was packed on a grim and cloudy day. The air was bittersweet, people were excited to see their families, but sad to say goodbye to their friends for the summer. Olivia told Harry that she would spend the train ride with Draco and the siblings would say their goodbyes on the platform. Harry didn’t butt in; he finally understood how much Olivia valued him as a friend. To an extent.   
“You shouldn’t go back there” Draco said, arms crossed, looking out of the window. This wasn’t the first time he had brought up the subject; he was very keen on Olivia spending the summer somewhere else after hearing her stories from the ghastly place.  
“You never know how much it has changed in 4 years, Draco” she answered like she had done tens of times before. Draco just huffed in return.  
“How are you coming back to the platform in September?” he asked, possibly in effort to change the subject himself. Olivia looked down, thinking of the best way to answer the question.  
“I… I don’t think I’ll come back, Draco” she said, very quietly. Draco whipped his head to her direction.  
“What?” he asked, his expression now filled with confusion and a hint of sadness.  
“I don’t think I’ll--”  
“Why?!” Draco raised his voice, lines forming onto the skin of his forehead.  
“Voldemort’s back”  
“So what?”  
“Draco, he’ll try to find me.”  
“Hogwarts is the safest place you could be”  
“It wouldn’t be fair to Harry”  
Draco took a moment, thinking, trying to find the logic behind her words. “What do you mean?”  
“Remember when I told you I didn’t feel anything when I kissed George?”  
“Yeah” Draco answered very quickly, anticipating her explanation.  
“That feeling transcends to everyone around me. George. Harry. You. I can’t feel--I think I’m the same with Voldemort in the sense that I… I can’t feel love, Draco” she kept her eyes firmly on the ground. As she finished, she took a quick look at him. “If Voldemort finds me and learns of my abilities and all of the anger--which he will eventually- Remember how I couldn’t stop with Scarley? He can use that. I can’t let that happen, besides I can’t keep being around Harry when all I want to do is to say that I love him when I can’t! I don’t know how-- I don’t know what that feeling is supposed to feel like, so how am I supposed to know? I just don’t feel anything. It’s just anger and negativity and sadness. There’s no joy--”  
“When Potter was in the maze you were terrified” Draco butted in, his voice quieter than it normally is.  
“Of course, he was--”  
“When you read your mother’s letter you cried because you cared”  
“Bu--”  
“When Potter walks into the Great Hall you let out a relieved breath just because you’re glad to see him eating properly”  
“Draco--”  
“You try to hide it but you enjoy his company”  
“No, Draco, it’s just that--”  
“When we have breakfast you smile”   
“But I--”  
“When we sleep in the same bed you giggle in your sleep”  
“Draco, I just don--”  
“When I kissed your forehead after the second task in the hospital wing, you blushed”  
“No, I didn--”  
“When we danced on Christmas day you leaned into me”  
“That was--”  
“When we met for the first time we met you shook my hand and smiled at me”  
“Well--”  
“You say you don’t know what love feels like, you say you don’t feel anything, but your actions go against those words, Olivia” he finished. “There’s love in you, and that’s what’s going to defeat you-know-who eventually”  
Olivia took a shaky breath, her eyes still glued to the compartment’s carpet floor. “I just don’t believe that, Draco.” he let out an annoyed ‘hmph’ and stood up.   
“Stand up” he suddenly commanded.  
“Why?”   
“I’m going to prove it to you” Olivia frowned but stood up nonetheless. There was no way he was going to do that. It was impossible. Draco directed her to stand between him and the window, facing him. Draco’s back was to the door. There was an awkward silence.  
“There’s no way you can prove it, Draco”  
“Fuck” he cursed under his breath.  
“Told you” she rolled her eyes, moving to sit down again, but Draco’s hand grabbed her arm, forbidding the movement. Suddenly, he leaned in, and gently brought his lips to hers. She took a second before she kissed him back, their movements mirroring each other. The kiss was gentle, Draco didn’t want to scare her away.   
For Olivia, it was like fireworks were going through her entire body together with butterflies, scratch that they were like enormous birds that started flying in her stomach. She suddenly felt the need to helplessly grin and kiss her friend for eternity. She wrapped her hands around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to reach him better. Draco’s hands had snaked up to cup her cheeks, his touch as tender as if she was the most precious thing he had ever held.   
In a flash, the compartment door opened with a loud crank, and the pair parted. Olivia brought her hands down to grab his robes, hiding her face into his chest. Draco froze and didn’t move. E only hoped that whoever was behind that door couldn’t see the youngest Potter.  
“Malfoy, sorry to interrupt your little… uh… goodbye snogging session, but have you seen my sister anywhere?” of course it bloody had to be Harry. The other Potter, Draco wasn’t the biggest fan of.   
“Fucking hell, Potter, can’t you see--”  
“Just tell me and you can continue your--”  
“In the fucking toilets!” he raised his voice, turning his neck to look at the other boy.   
“Thank you. And hi to you too, Parkinson” Harry said before closing the door again, a bit too loudly.   
“Apparently your own idiot brother can’t tell the difference--”  
“Do that again” Olivia just said, wanting to feel her body tingle all over again.   
“Proved you wrong didn’t I?” Draco teased, bringing his hands back up to her cheeks.  
“I don’t kno--”  
“Oh,” he said annoying as he gave her a little kiss right onto her lips, “Stop” kiss. “Lying” kiss. “To” kiss. “Your” kiss. “Self” at last he took her in for a deeper kiss, engulfing her in that similar feeling of… wonder? Olivia didn’t know how to describe it, but she definitely did love the feeling. If this was the feeling of love, Olivia was the happiest person ever to be proved wrong.


End file.
